Isabella Winchester part 2
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: Part 2 of Isabella Winchester. Follow Bella Sam and Dean on more cases and possibly a new love will emerge for one of the siblings. But Which one? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: In My Time of Dying

Chapter 1: In My Time of Dying

Sam's P.O.V.

It took a while but I got the truck driver to tell me that Dad, Dean and Bella were alive. I was still sitting there not wanting to move when I heard a whole bunch of sirens and a chopper. By this time the sun had just risen. The EMT's took Bella and Dean out first.

"One female, Caucasian, late teens early twenties massive blood loss, broken right arm, BP 110/60 and dropping." I hear a female EMT say. "Male, Caucasian, mid to late twenties, massive blood loss, BP 110/50 and dropping." Another one said. The EMT's took Dad then me on to the same helicopter as Dean and Bella.

Halfway through the flight I heard someone flat line and my heart sank. "Damn it, we're losing her! Starting compressions!" the guy shouted. I looked over to see them preforming CPR on my sister. I sent a silent prayer hoping that they could get her heart started again.

We finally landed and they took Bella first with the guy still doing compressions. I know that I started to cry. Thirty minutes later they had me patched and stitched up but I was still waiting on news on Dad, Dean and Bella. About an hour or so later a doctor came out to talk to me.

"Your father is still out of it but your brother and sister are in a coma. It was touch and go for a while with both of them." he said. "Thanks doc," I said. I went to the room that he gave me. When I entered the room I choked back a sob.

They were both intubated but Bella looked far worse. Her right arm was in a white cast, she wasn't wearing a shirt, and they had her wrapped from the waist up. Dean looked fine except his forehead was stitched.

Dean's P.O.V.

I was staring at my body when Sam came in. He looked at Bella first as well and I knew he was about to cry like I did when I first saw her body. Bella and I are spirits and we were comforting each other.

"De, how are we getting back in our bodies?" she asked. "I don't know Iz. Sammy can't hear us either so he can't help." I said. The doctor came in and got Sam's attention.

"Your father is awake. You can go see him now." The doctor said. "What about my brother and sister?" Sam asked. "Well, we're not sure if they will wake up. Both of their injuries were massive which required major surgery. However it's the swelling in both of their brains that we are worried about. Your sister also had both of her lungs punctured from the CPR and some internal bleeding." Doc said.

"Screw you! We're waking up, right De?" Izzy said. "Yeah, Izzy, we will." I said. Sam looked really out of it as he walked out of our room. We followed him down the hall and into another room. Once Izzy and entered we saw Dad lying in the bed. His right arm is in a sling but other than that he looked fine.

"How are they?" Dad asked Sam. "Not good, they're not sure if they will wake up." Sam said. "How do they look?" he asked. "Dean looks okay but Iz is in pretty bad shape. Before we landed she flat lined and they did CPR, which broke the rest of her ribs." Sam said. "Okay here, they asked for insurance." Dad said handing Sam a card.

"Where's the colt?" Dad asked. "Your son and daughter are dying and you're worried about the colt?" Sam asked. "Uh no, here it comes." I said. "The demon is gunning for us. Now, we need the colt, where is it?" Dad asked. "It's in the trunk. The Impala is being towed to a yard off of I-90." Sam said. "Okay, you need to clear out the trunk before someone see's it." Dad said. "I already called Bobby. He's an hour out; he's going to tow the Impala back to his place." Sam said. "Okay, get out of here and here give this to Bobby." Dad said handing Sam a piece of paper.

"Oil of abomimen, what is this stuff for?" Sam asked. "Protection. I promise that we won't go after this demon until Dean and Bella are awake." Dad said.

Izzy was reading the paper Sam had, but when he left Bells came to stand next to me. "De, that stuff isn't for protection, it's for summoning." Izzy said. "When will he figure it out?" I asked. "Probably when he gives the list to Bobby." she said. "Yeah, probably. I wonder how bad the Impala is." I said.

"De, it's really bad, I lost consciousness just as they pulled me out. We were hit by a semi." Bella said. "Holy shit," I said. A nurse entered Dad's room and wheeled him to our room.

Sam's P.O.V.

"Dean's going to be pissed." I said. "It's not worth the tow. Let's clear out the trunk and salvage what we can and sell the rest for scrap." Bobby said. "No, Dean would kill me, he will want to fix if there is at least one working part." I said. We put everything that was in the trunk into duffel bags.

"Before I forget, Dad wanted me to give this to you." I said handing him the slip. "What in the world does John want this for?" Bobby asked. "Protection against the demon." I said. "Um, Sam I have all of it but just so you know it's not for protection." he said handing me the bag of stuff. "What's it for then?" I asked. "Summoning one." he said. With that I took the bag and headed back to the hospital.

I walked into Dad's room and dropped the bag in a chair in the room. "Did you think that I wouldn't find out about this? That stuff isn't for protection it's for summoning the damn thing! You plan on bringing it here and having some macho show down!" I yelled. "I have a plan Sam." Dad said. "That's exactly my point! Dean and Bella are dying and you have a plan!" I yelled. Just then the glass shattered on the floor. A whole slew of people ran by and I followed.

I started crying again when I saw the doctors and nurses working on reviving my brother. Right then the weirdest thing happened; I could have sworn I felt both my brother and sister. And right then Izzy woke up when they got Dean's heart beating again.

I noticed first and I rushed to her side. I took her hand as a nurse pulled out the tube in her throat. "Don't speak, Miss Maguilicutti, are you in pain? Blink for yes don't for no." the nurse said. When Bells blinked the nurse attached her to some morphine. The nurse left and wheeled Dad in here.

"Izzy, how are you?" I asked. "Okay, Dean's hunting a reaper." she said hoarsely. "What do you mean Bells? Where you spirits?" Dad asked. "Yes," she said. "That actually brings an idea to mind, go to sleep sis, I'll be here when you wake." I said.

Bella's P.O.V.

Sam walked out of the room and I closed my eyes. I hurt to fucking breathe. I felt the morphine kick in just as I let sleep take me, making breathing easier. I woke up seeing Sam sitting on the ground with an Ouija board, but what was really weird was that I could see Dean's spirit. I could even hear him talking to Sam.

"God, Sam, stop using that damn thing. I'll freaking tell you what he's saying." I said pushing the button so I could sit up. "You can see him?" Sam asked. "Thank God." Dean said standing next to me.

"He just said 'Thank God,'" I said. Sam and Dean smiled but Sam can't see Dean's. "The reaper is after me Iz, I can't kill it." Dean said putting his hand on my casted arm. "He says that the reaper is after him and he can't kill it." I said. "No there's got to be a way." Sam said walking out of the room.

"This is so weird, Dean." I said looking between his spirit and his body. "I know, I thought that Sam would have the whole ghost whisperer thing." Dean said. "By the way, how did you get back in your body Iz?" he asked. "I have no idea." I said taking a sharp intake of breath. My left hand immediately went to my side as a wave of pain took hold of my body.

"Iz, are you okay?" Sam asked coming in again with Dad's journal. "Yeah," I said as the morphine took effect again. "Okay, well Dad wasn't in his room but I grabbed his journal. Let's see what he wrote about them." Sam said sitting at the edge of my bed. I saw Dean go over and read over Sam's shoulder. "Son of a bitch." Dean said and stormed out.

"Sam, Dean just walked out." I said. "Why?" he asked. "He was reading over your shoulder then said 'Son of a bitch' then stormed out." I said. "I hope he's okay." Sam said as the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Isabella we need to know when the last time you had a period?" he asked. "A few months, why?" I asked. "Didn't you get a pregnancy test?" he asked. "No, cause I had my uterus removed." I said. "Well, the MRI we did shows that you still have it." he said. "What, how can that be?" Sam asked. "We're not sure, but when you got here you didn't have it but when we did the MRI after you woke up you had it." The doctor said just as Dean jumped forward in bed choking on the tube.

The doctor rushed to his side getting a couple of nurse in here to get the tube out. They then carted him off to get tests done. Twenty minutes later they brought him back.

"It's good to see you awake De." I said as Dad came in. "How are you feeling son?" Dad asked. "Super," Dean said. "Sam, take your sister on a walk so I can talk to Dean privately." Dad said. Sam nodded and helped me to my feet. We took it slow, taking the morphine pump with us.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked. "Don't know, Dad's acting strange though." Sam said. "So you noticed it too." I said as we walked back to my room. I looked over at Dad's room to see him lying on the ground. Sam rushed in as I hailed down a nurse and a doctor. Seconds later both of my brothers were by my side watching as they tried to revive my father.

Minutes later they called it and buried my head in Dean's chest. Dean put up a wall but Sam and I were crying over the next couple of days. The day that we finally salted and burned him came and it was the hardest day of my life. I didn't pay attention to anything my brothers were saying since I was watching the flames envelope my father's body. In my hand was his dog tags and I squeezed them to make sure that they wouldn't fall the sun came up we finally headed back to Bobby's house and I was fast asleep by the time we got there.


	2. Chapter 2: Everybody Loves a Clown

Chapter 2: Everybody Loves a Clown

Dean's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since Dad's death and I was still working on the car. I've made great progress with it but it was still a work in progress. Bella's ribs are almost fully healed but not quite, they still hurt her to breathe sometimes. She comes out and helps or reminds me to eat. Sam is trying to get me to talk but I haven't. But while Bells and I were outside working on the car Sam came out with Dad's cell.

"Hey, I cracked Dad's voicemail." Sam said. "Okay and your point is?" I asked. "So, I found this voicemail." Sam said holding the phone out so we could hear the message. "John, it's Ellen, quit being stubborn, I can help give me a call." Ellen said hanging up. "This message is four months old." he said. "Dad kept this message? I wonder why?" Bella asked absently itching right above her cast. I slapped her hand away from it and she shot me a dirty look. She was on her period, which is always fun for Sammy and me.

"Okay, so see if Bobby has a car for us to borrow." I said taking a swig of beer as Bella finished off a coke. It turns out that the only car Bobby had was a very old minivan but we took it. I hated the thing from the get go. Sam gave me directions to Ellen's place which was a bar.

It took us about six hours to get there and it looked like an old time saloon but it looked closed. When we got out of the damn van Iz had to unlock the door so we could look around. First thing I noticed was a guy fast asleep on the pool table. Sam went through a side door while Izzy stayed with me. I was facing the bar when I felt something on my lower back.

"Please tell me that's a rifle." I pleaded. "Nope, I'm just real happy to see you." I hear a girl say. "You know you shouldn't put the barrel against someone's back it makes it easy to do this," I said turning and grabbing the gun. The blonde than knocked me on my nose as I hear a cocking of a gun.

"Hey, drop the gun girly." Bella said pointing her gun at the girl. "No can do Blondie." the girl said. "Sam?" I called. "I'm tied up too Dean." Sam said coming through the door with an older woman holding a gun on him.

"Dean, Sam, Bella… Winchester?" the lady asked. "Yes," the three of us said. "You know them mom?" the blonde asked. "Yeah, these are John Winchester's kids. I'm Ellen, my daughter Jo." Ellen said. I looked to Jo and asked, "Your not gonna hit me again are you?" I asked still holding my nose.

Ellen had us all sit down handing me an icepack. "How did you know our Dad?" Izzy asked. "He came through here a few times after hunts." she said. "In your message you said that you could help. Help with what though? I asked. "The demon of course." Ellen said. The three of us fell silent after that.

"If you don't want my help than leave. John wouldn't have sent you here… He didn't send you here did he?" Ellen asked. "No," Bella said leaning against a pillar. "Is he alright?" she asked. "No, the demon got him before he got it I guess." Sam said. "I'm sorry, are you guys doing okay?" Ellen asked. "We're fine, we just need help tracking the damn thing." I said. "Ash can probably help you there, hon." Ellen said.

"Ash!" Ellen yelled. The guy on the pool table woke up and nearly fell to the floor. "That's Ash?" I asked a little skeptical. "He's a genius." Jo said. Ash pulled out what looks like a laptop and Sam was at the bar talking to him. Bella was still leaning on the pillar obviously in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked. "Hurts to breathe De." she said taking a quick intake of air. "Here, take this." I said handing her one of her pain meds. "Thanks," she said swallowing them with water. I walked away only to be stopped by Ellen.

"Is your sister okay?" she asked. "No, two weeks ago we were in a really bad accident. On the way to the hospital her heart stopped and they did CPR. Now some of her ribs were already broken but they broke the rest trying to keep her alive." I said. "And she's here? She should be at home resting." Ellen said. "Obviously you don't know my sister. She doesn't like being cooped up." I said sitting at the bar.

Sam's P.O.V.

After Ash told us that it'll take 51 hours we were hanging around. I am sitting at the bar I saw a manilla folder next to the police scanner. "Hey Ellen, what's the folder for?" I asked. "Well I was saving it for someone else but if you want to look, go ahead." Ellen said handing me the folder.

I opened it to find it was a job. I looked through it only to shiver when the kids said clowns did it. "Dean, Bells I think we have a case." I called. Dean and Bella joined me at the bar.

"What kind of case, Sammy?" Dean asked. "Well, it's in a town only an hour away and parents have been ripped apart right in front of their kids. Now, the kids say a clown did it." I said slightly grimacing at the mention of clowns. "Is their a connection between the families?" Izzy asked. "Um no, other than the fact that they were all at the same carnival the day they were killed." I said. "Let's get going." Dean said. We left the Roadhouse and climbed into the van and drove to the carnival.

"I know what you're thinking Sammy." Dean said. "Yeah and what's that De?" I asked. "Why did it have to be clowns? Ha! You didn't think I would remember would you?" Dean asked. "At least I'm not scared of flying Dean." I said. Izzy started laughing behind us. "Hey planes crash." he said. "And apparently clowns kill." I said. Iz was still laughing behind us and stopped when I smirked back at her. "Don't you think that I forgot about your fear. Miss scared of spiders." I said. "Hey, they are extremely creepy. With those 8 beady little eyes and those hairy legs. The are creepy." Iz said.

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet for Winchester standards. When we arrived at Carnegi Carnival we saw cops questioning a couple of clowns. "I'll go talk to the cops, you guys wait here." Dean said. "Dean wait!" I yell as he went towards the cops. "What Sammy, are you scared of the big bad circus?" Izzy asked with a smile. "Shut up Bella." I said annoyed.

Izzy kept smiling as I shifted uncomfortably next to the Ferris Wheel. Just then one of the little people, who was dressed as a clown, stopped in front of me. We were staring at each other for what seemed like ever. Dean walked towards us as she left. Dean and Izzy both had cheesy smirks on their faces.

"Did you get her number?" Dean asked. I scoffed and looked away. "So, what did you find out?" I asked. "There was another murder last night." he said. "How are we gonna find this thing?" I asked. "Not sure, turns out this happened before in the Bunker Brothers Carnival." he said. "So cursed object or something." Iz said. "Yeah, question is how are we going to find it then?" I asked. "Well I have an idea." Izzy said pointing at a help wanted poster.

We all nodded in agreement as we went to search for Mr. Carnegi. Izzy and I followed Dean into a tent with a guy throwing knives. "Have you seen Mr. Carnegi?" Dean asked. The guy turned and took off the sunglasses.

"Do you know what I'd give to see the boss." the guy said. "Oh, god, I'm sorry I didn't notice." Dean said. Just then another little person walked in. "Is this guy bothering you Joe?" he asked. "He has a thing against blind people." the blind guy said. Izzy and I started laughing.

"No it's just a little misunderstanding." Dean said digging himself deeper in a whole. "Little!" the other guy yelled going to Dean to hit him. "Hey, can someone please tell me where Mr. Carnegi is?" Dean asked. Izzy and I were still laughing when we arrived at Mr. Carnegi's tailer.

Bella's P.O.V.

It hurt to laugh but God, Dean got himself into that situation. I followed my brothers into the tailer. Dean immediately sat in the normal chair which left the clown chair. Sam was scowling at Dean but I pointed to the other normal chair as I sat in the clown chair.

"What can we do for you three?" Mr. Carnegi asked. "Well we are looking for work." I said. "Why do you three want to work for a circus?" Carnei asked. "We heard that it's a good line of work." Dean said. "You three should go to school, get married and have children." Carnegi said. "With all do respect sir, we don't want that, we want this." Sam said. Carnegi gave us our positions and red Carnegi Carnival jackets.

We walked out of the trailer and Dean and I turned to Sam. "Christo," I said. "Iz, I'm not possessed." Sam said. "Whatever, do you seriously not want a normal life?" I asked. "I did with Jess." he said and walked away from us to start sweeping his part of the fair. I looked to Dean who was heading in a different direction.

"Great, I swear that'll get them to open up one way or another." I said to myself. I headed to my part of the fair pulling out my EMF and stuck a bud in my left ear. Hours later I found nothing and met back up with my brothers. When I got to them they were tailing a family. I kept quiet until we got in the van.

"So I'm guessing that they are next." I said. "Yeah, the girl said that she saw a clown than when she looked back he was gone." Dean said. "Okay, so we're staking out until we get something?" I asked. "Yeah, except you're staying in the van. You're still recovering from those ribs so you get to drive." he said. "Gee, thanks De, glad I could help." I said leaning back in my seat.

We sat across the street and I had my I pod in quietly listening to my music. At about midnight the girl came into view and with her was the clown. My brothers jumped out of the car and ran in with the shotguns. I hopped in the drivers and started the engine. I looked back to see and hear a round go off. The salt rounds hit something solid but the damn thing turned invisible and ran off.

I saw Sam and Dean running towards me so just as they jumped in I hit the gas. Dean had me pull over as the sun came up. We emptied the van and took the plates with us. "You really think that they saw the plates, De?" I asked. "I'm not taking any chances Iz. Besides I hated this thing." he said as we started walking back to the carnival.

About an hour into the hike my chest was burning and it was getting hard to breathe. "Guys… I need… to stop." I panted. "You okay Bells?" Sam asked as I sat down. "No, chest burns." I said taking some deep breaths. "Need me to carry you, we are another hour away from the fair." he offered. "Nah, I just need to rest." I said pulling out a bottle of water.

"It's probably a good idea." Dean said dropping a bag. "Hey are you doing okay?" I asked Dean. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said. "Really, cause you don't look fine." Sam said. "I swear I'm fine. Next person to ask me that I'm going to punch them." he said. "You know that wall you put up is crap and we can see right through it Dean." I said. "Your always hiding from us since Dad died. Izzy is dealing with it. I know cause I see her on the phone talking to Alice about it." Sam said. "I'm dealing with Dad's death, are you?" Dean yelled at Sam.

Before the argument could continue my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked answering it. "Bella it's Ellen, I got the information you need. You can kill it with a bronze dagger to the heart. It also sleeps on a pile of dead bugs and needs to be invited into homes." Ellen said. "Thanks Elle, we'll see you soon." I said. I relayed the information back to Dean and Sam.

We made it back to the carnival by sunset and we split up again. They didn't want me to get hurt or whatever. I wish that I could go with them but no, now that freaky feeling I always get concerning my family is back. Before to long they came towards me all beat to hell like usual after a hunt. Somehow, this shows how out of it I was, we were in a car headed back to Bobby's. I had my head in Sam's lap and before long I was asleep. I still dream of yellow-eyes telling me I shouldn't have happened and I woke up absently putting my hand over the scar on my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3: Children Shouldn't Play

Chapter 3: Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things

Dean's P.O.V.

After the crazy clown hunt I finally got the Impala up and running. The case after that we dealt with a coven of vampires who lived similar to the Cullen's. We even had to step in to stop another hunter, Gordon Walker, from killing them. We even left him tied to a chair for a couple of days. Now we are headed back to Kansas.

"I don't know why you want to visit Mom's grave, I mean after all it's just a slab of granite put up by a stranger." I said. "It's just something I got to do Dean. You can stay in the car if you want while Izzy and I go." Sam said. "Whatever, we're almost there anyway, so." I said. Pretty soon Izzy and I were singing along with Metallica.

After another 5 hours we arrived at the cemetery, I was leaning against the car when I noticed a grave where the area around it was dead. I walked over to it only to see that it was a fresh grave. The grave belonged to Angela Simms. I saw a grounds keeper collecting dead flowers. I walked over to him, questioning the unusual sight.

"Sir, how long ago was that girl buried?" I asked. "Three days ago, Why?" he asked. "Just wondering about the dead ring around her grave." I said. "Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing, we don't use pesticides here at all" he said walking away. I walked back over to Iz and Sam who were waiting for me by the Impala.

"What was that about De?" Izzy asked. "Just asking about that grave." I said pointing at Angela's grave. "Is that unholy ground?" Bella asked surprised. "Did you ask about pesticides?" Sam asked. "Dude, I'm not stupid. The guy has no idea how that ring was made." I said a little frustrated at the accusation.

I climbed into the Impala and waited until they climbed in with me. "Alright, we'll check this out." Sam said defeated. "Thanks, Izzy." I said glancing back at her. She smiled before she started scratching her right arm. "Hey, stop scratching." I said as I started the engine.

I drove to the nearest motel; Sam went to get the room so Izzy and I grabbed what we needed from the car and made sure that it was locked good and tight. "Room 108." Sam said as Iz handed him his bag. Izzy claimed the farthest bed by flopping on it. Thankfully her ribs were fully healed, so she didn't hurt herself.

"So, can we start researching tomorrow, I'm hungry and tired?" Izzy asked. "We can, I'm starved." I said. "I'm in the mood for Chinese, What about you guys?" she asked. I nodded but Sam shrugged his shoulders. Within the next hour and a half we were eating and watching TV. Sam on the other hand was working on something on Bells laptop, seeing as how he hasn't replaced his yet.

Close to midnight I finally went to sleep next to Bella. The dreams I received weren't that much fun. They were filled with blood and death. I only just started having these dreams again, and they sucked. Like usual with these dream I woke in a cold sweat.

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. I sat up to see Dean cooking in the small kitchen area we have in the room. I got up and grabbed a cup of coffee and watched me eldest brother.

"De, are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, just felt like cooking." he said. "Bullshit, you had a nightmare didn't you?" I asked. "Yeah, well I don't want to talk about it." he said. "Okay, no need to bite my head off. Is it almost done?" I asked. "Just about, wake Sam would you." Dean said grabbing three paper plates.

Smiling I went over to where Sam was sleeping and jumped on him. "Sam! Wake up, breakfast is done!" I shout jumping up and down on the bed. Sam grabbed my foot and I flipped off the bed. I landed on my feet, smiling because I haven't done that in years.

"God, I forgot about those gymnastic classes you took." Sam groaned sitting up. "Just be glad that it wasn't a bucket full of water or ice." I said going back to the table just as Dean sat the plates on it.

"Dean cooked!" Sam asked surprised. "Yeah, he was the first one up so he cooked." I said taking a bite of the eggs. It was delicious; I forgot that Dean could cook. After breakfast we headed to Angela's dad's office at the college.

When we got there we found that he taught Greek Mythology. He let us in to talk about Angela. First thing that I noticed about Professor Simms office is how much it reminded me of Bobby's library. I looked over at Sam and Dean's faces; they had the same look that I probably had.

"Were you guy's friends of Angela?" Mr. Simms asked. "Yeah, we were in Florida when we heard, we came as soon as we could." Sam said. "That's very thoughtful of you." he said looking at a picture. "Sir, could you possibly fill us in on what happened?" I asked. "She was a mile from home when she crashed. You know, I still call her, and then I remember and hang up. Losing a child is the worst thing imaginable." he said with tears in his eyes. I took that as our cue to get out of there. After that we went to Angela's apartment.

When we got there Dean kept watch as I picked the lock. I was the one that did most of the lock stuff since I was fastest at it. Within seconds I got it unlocked and opened. Angie's place was pretty nice and neat. Too neat for my tastes. That's probably because I live with two men who are slobs. I rounded the corner first only to come face to face with a girl looking at pictures.

"I'm calling the cops if you don't tell me who you are right this second!" she screamed. "Wow, there's no need for that. We're Angela's cousins, I'm Bella and these are my brothers, Dean and Sam." I said calmly. "She's never mentioned you guys before. How did you get in here really?" she asked. "Well, we kinda lost contact with each other a few years back. We got in with the spare key our uncle gave us." Dean said. The girl looked back at the pictures crying again.

"Can you tell us a bit about her? Like you know a side of her that we've never seen before?" Sam asked. "She was great. She had a great boyfriend too. Matt was really broken up about it. After what happened he started seeing her everywhere. And last night he slit his own throat, who does that?" she cried. We left her at it and headed back to the motel.

Sam's P.O.V.

Dean dropped us off at the motel and he left to go search Matt's place. Izzy was watching TV as I was doing research on Iz's laptop. I missed my laptop; Iz's is filled with games. An hour later Dean came back in.

"So, did you find anything?" I asked. "Other than the fact that every ling thing in there was dead, no." he said. "Okay, so whatever is doing this is sucking the life out things." Izzy said. "So we need more evidence, talk to somebody that was close to her." I said. "Way ahead of ya, Sammy." Dean said holding up a notebook. "I've got her bestest friend right here." he said.

"You took her diary?" Izzy asked shocked. "Yeah, why not. 'Evan really understands me, listens when I need somebody to talk to.' I say we go visit this Evan guy." Dean said reading from Angela's journal. "Okay, let's see what Evan has to say." I said.

We left the motel and headed over the Evan's place. When we got there and Dean knocked on the door, our cover this time was grief counselors. Evan let us in and we sat in the living room.

"I didn't know that the college had grief counseling." Evan said. "Well yeah. You can tell us anything at all concerning Angela or Matt's death." I said. "The accident was Matt's fault and he knew it. Angie came over here after she saw Matt in bed with another girl. The jackass decided to come over here and that's when she left. That's why Matt killed himself." he said solemnly. "Well thank you for telling us. We should probably let you go seeing as you have work." I said getting up. We headed back to the motel after that so we could process what we discovered.

"Vengeful spirit, definitely." Izzy said. "Yeah, tonight we're going to go dig her up." Dean said. "Wow, wait a sec, De. There won't just be bones. They just buried her, she's a rotting corpse!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, I know. What, now you're squeamish?" he asked. "What? No!" I said. "Good," he said lying down on the bed for a nap.

Later that night we were back at the grave yard. Dean and I started digging the grave as Bells held the flashlight. It always took a while to dig the graves. Finally we hit the casket and we opened it only to see an empty casket.

"What the hell?" Bella asked. "She was buried four days ago." Dean said staring at us. I looked around and something inside the lid caught my attention. "Iz, give me the flashlight." I said. She wordlessly handed it over and I saw the scratches.

"There is something scratched on the inside here." I said. "Like something trying to get out?" Dean asked. "No, like a spell. Okay, say Angela went after Matt because he cheated on her." I started. "Right the next course is to go after the girl Matt did it with. And I think I know who." Izzy said.

We agreed and quickly filled the hole and went back to Angela's place. When we entered the living room we saw Angela attacking her roommate with a pair of scissors. Angela stabbed her with the scissors as Dean fired a couple of shots at her. When the bullets hit they did absolutely nothing.

After dropping Jill at the hospital we headed back to the motel. "I know what that spell work was now." I said looking at the computer screen. "Well, what is it?" Dean asked. "It's an ancient Greek necromancy ritual." I said. "Well what about the lore on how to kill zombies?" he asked. "That's just it De. Theirs is so much lore that it's damn near impossible to pin down the right one." Izzy said. "Prefect, so how the hell are we supposed to re-gank her?" he asked. "Well if you would let me finish, I did pin down one method most stories agree on." she said. "And that would be what, Iz?" I asked. "Pinning them back in their grave with a stake." she said.

"Good first things first though, we need to find who rose her in the first place." Dean said. "Okay, who do we know that has access to these types of books?" I asked. "Professor Simms." Izzy said.

Bella's P.O.V.

We went back to Professor Simms office to see if he raised his daughter from the dead. He let us in with no problem but Dean went crazy the moment he closed the door.

"Tell me Prof, have you seen your daughter recently?" Dean asked. "What are you talking about?" Simms asked utterly confused. I looked around the room and the plants were living, unlike at the grave or at Matt's apartment. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! What's dead should stay dead!" Dean yelled.

I stepped in between them and looked my eldest brother in the eye. "Dean that's enough, it wasn't him. Look around, the plants are alive and healthy." I said. Dean looked around fuming and stormed out of the office. I gave Professor Simms an apologetic smile before following my brothers out to the car.

"What now, De?" Sam asked as I looked at my computer. "Not sure, Sammy." Dean said. Something caught my eye in the mythology class roster. "Son of a bitch." I said. "What is it Iz?" Sam asked. "How could I miss this?" I asked to myself. "You wanna fill us in?" Dean asked. "Evan is Professor Simms teaching assistant." I finally said.

Dean wheeled the car around and drove back to the campus. Dean parked the car and we went up to Evan's door only to find out that he wasn't home. I picked the lock and entered. What I noticed now that I didn't notice before was all the plants were dead. Sam motioned for us in the kitchen. There was another door that I guessed lead to the basement and it was locked.

I picked that lock and grabbed my gun and descended the stairs first. Dean was at my back and Sam behind him. When I hit the bottom it looked like a place you would keep a zombie. Then we heard movement from upstairs and we hit the kitchen. In the kitchen we came face to face with Evan.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "You know Evan, I've heard of people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you take the cake." Dean said. "I don't know what you are talking about." he said. "Bullshit Evan. What you brought back isn't Angela. You have to put her to rest." I said. "I can't." he said. "Whatever, we'll be at the cemetery undoing what you did. If you decide to join us bring candles and a tablecloth." Dean said and walked out.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked. "I'm guessing he knows what Angela did and she was listening to us." Dean said in the car. "I get it; we're luring her to her grave." Sam said. "Exactly," Dean said.

A few hours past sunset we were back at the cemetery and digging up Angela's grave again. Sam was bait this time. We sat; waiting for Angela to turn up and when she finally did Sam was completely off guard.

She chased him around as we finished revealing her coffin and opened it. "Sam lure her over here!" I yell my gun at the ready. Sam was tackled to the ground and I shot her. The force behind the bullet knocked her back into her coffin. Right as she landed Dean staked her.

Sam was favoring his last hand as we reburied Angela. The sun had risen when we had the hole filled in and headed back to the car. "Dude, I think she broke my hand." Sam said. "Quit being a cry baby Sam. We'll get to the closest hospital. Get Izzy's cast off too." Dean said. "Yes! You have no idea how itchy this thing is." I said climbing in the car.

We got to the hospital and Sam's hand was broken. Within the hour they casted it and took mine off. I couldn't be more happier.


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Time

Chapter 4: Girl Time

Sam's P.O.V

We had just got done with a witch hunt in Illinois and we were exhausted. Dean drove us back to the motel but he was really worried. He got cursed right before we killed her. The three of us were worried about what the curse would do.

That night Iz slept next to Dean just to be sure that he was okay. I let exhaustion take over and I had no dreams that night, which kinda worried me. That morning I woke to a scream. I got up to see Bella pointing her gun at another girl who was lying on Dean's side of the bed. I grabbed my gun and stood behind my sister.

"Who are you and what have you done with Dean?" Izzy yelled. "Would you guys lower the guns? It's me, Dean." The girl said. "Yeah, right. If you're Dean, then you would know when I had my first kiss and how you reacted." Izzy said. "It was Prom and you went with a kid named Jacob and I threatened to castrate him if he even touched you." she said. "Holy crap, the witch turned you into a girl!" I shouted.

Dean got up and ran into the bathroom. I looked over at Izzy and grinned. "Have fun dressing him." I said pulling on my jeans. "Wait a minute, where are you going?" Iz asked. "I'm going to get breakfast. See you guys in a bit, or should I say girls." I said leaving the room and climbing into the Impala.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Son of a bitch." I said going to my duffel bag. "Dean, come out." I call into the bathroom. "No." he said. "I will come in there!" I said. "Fine, how the hell do you stand peeing sitting down?" he asks. "Very carefully. Now you are going to have to wear some of my clothes until we get male you back." I said tossing him a bra. "How the hell am I supposed to put this on?" Dean asked.

"Dean, first take off your shirt." I said. "What?" he asked. "Just take off the shirt Dean." I said. When he did he was blushing a little. Thank god I had already closed the curtains. "Now watch what I do, okay." I said. Thankfully he didn't argue the rest of the morning. When he finally got the bra on right I tossed him and old pair of jeans and my Bon Jovi tee.

"Izzy, one problem," he said. "What De?" I asked. "I think that the witch made it really authentic, because I've started." Dean said. "This should be interesting, pad or tampon?" I asked. "What?" he asked. "God, come on." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of underwear and both boxes of pads and tampons.

"Take off your boxers and sit on the toilet." I said. "You're in here though." he said. "Dean, right now I'm the expert okay, now take them off and sit." I said. He finally did and I handed him the underwear. I then handed him a pad and told him how to put it on. By the time I had him dressed Sam came back with doughnuts.

"How is he doing?" Sam asked. "Fine, I guess but that witch really made it authentic, he's on his period." I said. "Seriously?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I'm going to give Bobby a call." I said. Sam nodded and set the doughnuts on the table. I grabbed my phone and dialed Bobby.

"Singer," Bobby answered. "Hey Bobby, its Bella." I said. "Hey, Bells how are ya?" he asked. "Well, Dean went and got himself cursed but we already killed the witch just as she cursed him." I said. "Alright ya idjits get back to my place and see what we can do for your idjit brother." he said. "Right, thanks Bobby. See you soon." I said hanging up.

"We're heading to Bobby's after breakfast." I said grabbing a glazed doughnut. "Why?" Dean asked. "To get you back to being a guy, that's why." Sam said. "Right well he's in for a surprise of a lifetime." he said putting things into a duffel. "Uh, Bells can I burrow a pair of shoes?" Dean asked. Sam laughed as I tossed Dean the tennis shoes I was wearing and I put on my heeled boots.

Finally we were on the road and I was driving. When we stopped at a gas station the clerk was checking Dean out. When we went up to pay he asked for Dean's number. Dean had a horrified look and ran outside.

"Don't mind my sister. She just got out of a really bad relationship." I said. "It's no problem, really. Have a nice day Miss." he said giving me the bag. I left the store to see Sam laughing and Dean in the backseat buried in his knees. Grinning I tossed Sam the bag and got in behind the wheel. Hours later I pulled into Singer Salvage.

Dean's P.O.V.

I sat in the back watching my chest rise and fall. I so didn't want to know what my sister's bra size was. Right now I am just thankful that I do have a sister in this situation. Izzy pulled into Bobby's and we got out. Bobby met us at the door and his eyes were searching for me probably.

"Where's Dean?" Bobby asked. "Hey Bobby, right here." I said. "Holy shit. A witch did this to you?" he asked offering all of us beers. "Yeah, can you fix it?" I asked. "Me personally, no. We need another witch. I happen to know a good one down in Arkansas." Bobby said. "Great do we have to go to her or can she come to us?" I asked. "I'll ask her. Dean, Iz you know you guys could be twins. Just letting you know." Bobby said stepping out of the kitchen. Sam laughed as Iz's and my mouths dropped.

Fifteen minutes later Bobby came back in. "She'll be here tomorrow night. So you're stuck like that for another day." Bobby said. "Thanks Bobby." I said getting up to take a shower.

I walked upstairs to the bathroom and peeled off my clothes. I stared at myself in the mirror and I was shocked. I do look just like Izzy. I got in under the scorching hot stream and let the water run down my back and front. It was so weird but the water felt good on my back. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around myself. When I stepped out I found a fresh pile of clothes and a pad. Smirking I got dressed and wrapped the towel around my hair to dry it some.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to the spare bedroom that I usually share with Sam only to find I'm sharing with Bella. She had her back to me as she put on a baggy shirt. I already saw her first tattoo that she got for her sixteenth birthday. Sam doesn't know about it I don't think.

"Hey, thanks for being patient." I said as I sat down on the free bed. "That's what family is for De." she said. "Why does my back ache?" I asked lying on the bed. "Think about it De, women have to go around with anywhere between ten to thirty extra pounds on their chests. It makes standing straight a little difficult." Izzy said curling up under the covers and fell asleep.

'I'm definitely treating women better after this.' I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep. My dreams weren't pleasant that night. Twisting and turning until I woke up to the sunshine streaming in. I got out of bed and walked downstairs to see Sam cooking this time.

"Sam do I really look like Iz?" I asked. Sam turned to look at me. "Dude, you have no idea. It's kinda creepy." Sam said drinking a cup of coffee. Pretty soon Izzy and Bobby joined us just as breakfast was done. We ate in relative silence which was weird for us. After breakfast Izzy and I cleaned up the kitchen.

To make the day go by faster I either worked on the car some or cleaned our weapons and packed some more rock salt rounds. When the sun finally set I changed into my normal clothes just as someone knocked on the door. When I got downstairs there was a little African American lady who had a bag of herbs.

"You must be Dean. I see I have a lot of work to do." she said going into the library. Izzy, Sam and I stood next to Bobby as she set up various candles and bowls with different herbs and a whole bunch of other stuff. She then started mixing it all together while chanting in some funky language I didn't know. Soon she had this red liquid in a bowl and handed the bowl to me.

"You must drink this. This will get your body back to the way it was." she said as I took the bowl. Hesitantly I took the bowl and drained the contents. I dropped it as my entire body screamed in pain. What seemed like hours was only seconds and the pain stopped. I opened my eyes to see my siblings looks of relief. I went into the bathroom and I was a guy again. I smiled running out and hugged the lady.

"My work here is done. Bobby, call me if you need help again." she said. "Will do Kayla, thanks for getting him back." Bobby said. Kayla smiled and jumped in her car and drove off. Bobby came back in and handed everyone a beer.


	5. Chapter 5: Simon Said

Chapter 5: Simon Said

Bella's P.O.V.

We were staying in a ratty motel room recovering from our latest case. I was staring up at the ceiling when Sam went into the bathroom. That's when it happened, first time in months. I saw Sam clutch his head and go down to his knees. I raced to his side just as Dean came back with food.

"Sam, talk to us bro. What do you see?" I asked. "A bus, Blue Mountain Bus. Some guy walking in a store taking one of the guns and killing himself." he said. Dean handed him a bottle of Advil as I sat at the table searching for a Blue Mountain bus line. I found it within ten minutes.

"Yahtzee." I said quoting Dean. "Where is it?" Sam asked. "Guthrie, Oklahoma." I said closing the laptop. It's safe to say that we ate on the road as we drove there. I slept most of the way there; my dreams were same as always, Yellow-Eyes telling me the same thing over and over again.

I woke up when we got a motel room. It was early morning when we got there so I opened the laptop to get to work. Frustrated that I found nothing I shut it looking up to see my brothers in suits.

"Get ready Iz. We've got a lead. This guy Andy who was last working at a diner." Dean said. I got up and put on my suit, which was extremely itchy. When I was done I climbed into the backseat. We drove over to the diner and we took a table.

"Are you guys looking for Andy?" the waitress, Andrea asked. "Yes, we're here to give him some terrible news. You see, his Great Aunt passed on." Sam said. "Yeah and we are having a hard time tracking him down." I said. Just then a bus boy came up and sat in front of me.

"Are you guys talking about Andy? Man, that guy is awesome. He got me backstage pass for Aerosmith one time." The guy said. "I'm sure that these guys want to be left alone Zach, besides don't you have tables to bus?" Andrea asked. The busboy winked at me before walking off.

"Sorry about Zach." she said. "It's no problem. Do you know where we can find Andy?" Dean asked. "Yeah, he lives out of his van. You can't miss it; it has a picture of a Viking queen riding a polar bear." Andrea said taking our orders and leaving. I think that my eyebrows shot up into my hairline. After the diner we stopped at the motel to change back to our street clothes. We went back out and found the van.

"Dude, that van is sweet." Dean said putting the binoculars down. "Seriously?" I asked as I saw a guy with a cape on walk out. "I'm guessing that is Andy." I said. "My god, that's the guy I saw shooting himself." Sam said as a African American guy walked in front of us. "Okay, Sam tail the guy, Izzy stay with me." Dean said.

Sam got out of the Impala and I took his seat in the front. We waited until Andy climbed in the van and drove away. We waited about a minute before we started following him. We were behind him now before we stopped because he stopped and got out. Andy walked over to Dean's window.

"Why are you following me?" Andy asked. "We're not, I promise." Dean said. "Okay, hey you've got a nice car." Andy said. "Thanks I just rebuilt her too. Can't let her go." my brother said. "I agree, '67 was the Impala's best year in my opinion. Hey can I have her?" Andy asked. "Sure." Dean said getting out.

Confused, I got out taking the keys with me. "Dean, what the hell? You can't let him take the Impala!" I yelled. "Hey, give me the keys." Andy said. "Like Hell I will." I yelled turning to him. Andy looked surprised at me answer but Dean took them out of my hands and handed them to him. Andy then drove off with the Impala.

"What the fuck Dean?" I yelled punching his arm. "What? I'm sorry, I couldn't say no." Dean said. "You better hope that he doesn't open the trunk." I said as I started walking back to the motel. Dean followed me just as his cell rang. I could tell that it was Sam and that Dean was frustrated.

Half an hour later we found Sam and the Impala. Sam was moping; he couldn't save the judge guy from killing himself. We sat in the Impala eating crappy microwave food when Andy caught us.

Sam's P.O.V.

Andy showed up and demanded to know the truth. Dean told him everything, including the fact that he was scared that Izzy and I might turn dark side. Andy finally told Dean to shut up and walked away. Izzy and I got out and followed him.

"Get back in your car and drive off." Andy said. "It doesn't seem to work on us Andy." I said. "Dean, stay back." Izzy said. "Don't have to tell me twice." he said. Just then I had another vision. This time a blonde woman in her forties getting a phone call and then drenching herself in gas before lighting herself on fire. I came back only to come face to face with my older brother.

"Okay, I did not do that." Andy said. "No shit Sherlock." Izzy said. "Iz," Dean warned. "Dean, you've got to go to the gas station down the street fast. A blonde woman is about to kill herself." I said. Dean nodded and ran down the street.

"I've got to ask, how old are you?" Andy asked my sister. "You even touch her and I'll kill you." I said. "Okay Dean… Sorry about Sam. But I'm not telling; all you need to know is that I'm old enough to carry a gun." Izzy said with a grin. I smiled even though my head was killing me.

"So, you have visions of people about to die?" he asked. "Yeah, 'fraid so." I said rubbing my temples. "That sucks, what can you do?" Andy asked Bella. "FYI, name's Bella. I have like this sixth sense when it comes to my family. I can sense when they're hurt." she said. "That's really cool. When I first got my gift, that's what I thought it as." he said. "So if you can get anything you want why live out of a van?" Izzy asked. "Because I have everything I need." he answered. My phone rang and it was Dean so I answered it.

"Did you save her?" I asked. "Dude, she burned up minutes before I got here. What's up with your visions man? We usually get a warning before it happens." Dean said. "I don't know man. I know one thing though, it wasn't Andy. Did you find anything about her?" I asked. "Mid-forties, single but gave birth in '83, but gave the babies up for adoption." Dean said. "Hey Andy, were you adopted?" I asked. Andy nodded yes so Dean met back up with us and we headed to the county records hall.

"I really shouldn't let you down here." The guard said. "Don't worry about it, you never saw us. In fact you are going on your lunch break." Andy said. When the guard left Andy then added, "These are not the druids you're looking for." Izzy and I shook our heads but Dean said, "Awesome," Izzy then slapped him upside his head.

We went to work and pretty soon I found what we were searching for. "Andy, it's true, Sue Anderson gave birth on June 5, 1983 at the age of 16. She gave birth to twins." I said. "I have an evil twin." Andy said. "Yeah, apparently the judge was her doctor and oversaw the adoption. You were given to the Gallagher family while your twin was given to the Rines family from upstate." I said. "We have a picture coming from the DMV." Dean said as the printer spewed out the paper. The guy in the picture was none other than Zach the bus boy.

Dean's P.O.V.

Andy knew where Zach was when Sam had another vision. Apparently Zach had Andrea and was gonna kill her at the dam. While Sam went with Andy to talk Zach down while Izzy and I had the sniper we never used and holed up in a spot overlooking the dam.

"You think this will work De?" Iz asked. "Not sure, hopefully." I said. We were quiet as we watched the fight going on. Sam was knocked unconscious so I readied the sniper. Against my will I started to hold the barrel under my chin. Iz struggled with the gun until I was in control of myself. The butt of the rifle collided with Izzy's shoulder before I fully gained control.

"You owe me big time De." she said. "I'm sorry are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, let's get down there make sure that Sam's okay." Bella said. We made our way down the hill and put the sniper in the trunk before we got caught with it.

"Look at him; he's getting better at it." Sam said. "Well he didn't really have a choice." I said. "Maybe that's what the demon is trying to do. Push us, find a way to break us." he said as Andy walked up looking all glum.

"She won't even look at me. Last night was the first time that I used my mind thing on her." Andy said. "Don't sweat it, she'll come around." I said. "Andy, this is my number. If you need help call okay." Sam said handing him a card. "Okay, I'll see you guys around then." Andy said as we climbed in the Impala. Bella gave him a hug before climbing in behind us, and with that we drove off to God knows what kind of case we work on next.


	6. Chapter 6: No Exit

Chapter 6:No Exit

Dean's P.O.V.

We drove to the Roadhouse to see if Ash had anything new. When we got there I didn't expect to see a major cat fight going on between Ellen and Jo. When we walked in Jo turned to us just as the phone rang. Ellen went and grabbed it.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" I asked. "I want to hunt but mom won't let me." Jo said. "Well it can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing." I said. "What I don't get is that there aren't many girls out there hunting, it's mostly guys. Girls can do it just as well as guys can." she said. "Amen, sister. So what do you got?"Izzy asked. Bella and Jo went over to a table as Sam and I went to talk to Ash. Ash had nothing new for us but we were confronted by our sister.

"We are taking this case." Iz said as Jo came up next to her. "Okay, can I have some info on what exactly is happening?" I asked. Jo handed me a folder and Sam and I flipped through it. "Who put this together?" Sam asked. "I did." Jo said. "This is very good Jo, we'll get right to it." I said.

We got back on the road and headed to Philadelphia. "I feel bad for taking Jo's case." Sam said. "Yeah, well she shouldn't be out here." I said not realizing what I said until it was to late. "What the hell does that mean?" Bells asked. "Just that she never worked a job before and that she should start with an easy one first." I said. "Easy? Hell my first job with you and dad wasn't a cake walk either Dean. Or have you forgotten?" she asked. "No I haven't." I said.

**Flashback-Five years ago** Dean's P.O.V.

Sammy was gone, to California to go to Stanford. Leaving me, Izzy and dad high and dry. It hit twelve year Izzy the hardest. Sammy was her rock, the person she turned to when she needed a shoulder to cry on. It's been a week and Dad already found a hunt for us. A nasty vengeful spirit that has a thing against young girls.

"Iz is coming with us on this one Dean." Dad said. "What? You can't be serious Dad." I said. "I'm dead serious Dean. Bella is ready." he said. "Fine, I can't change your mind. She's staying with me though." I said. Dad nodded and I went back inside to talk to Bella.

"Hey kiddo you alright?" I asked. "Yeah, why were you and dad yelling?" Bella asked. "It was nothing sweetheart. Just this hunt we're going on." I said. "Do I get to come on this one De?" she asked. "Do you feel ready?" I asked. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

"One condition Bella, you stay with your brother. Understand?" Dad asked from the doorway. "Yes, sir." she said. "Okay then let's get ready to go then." Dad said.

A few hours later Izzy had a shotgun and was at my side. "What exactly are we looking for?" she asked. "Well, the remains Iz. Records say that the guy was buried somewhere in this house." I said. "Okay De, um I think he's coming." she said. I wheeled around to face him. Only to learn that it was distraction and when my back was turned he grabbed Bella.

"DEAN!" Bella yelled as the ghost took her away. "BELLA!" I yelled pointing the gun. I couldn't get a clear shot and he was gone. "Son of a Bitch!" I snarled as I went after them. I heard banging coming from behind a closed door.

"Dean! Help!" I hear Bella call. "It's all right sis, I'm here." I said. "Dean, it's locked. He won't let me leave!" she cried. "It's okay, are you hurt at all?" I asked "My head hurts, I think it's bleeding." she said. "Okay, do you see him?" I asked. It was quiet for a second before I heard her scream and something heavy hit the ground.

"Isabella!" I yell kicking open the door just as the ghost burst into flames. I saw my sister lying unconscious with a small cut on her forehead. I scoped her up into my arms and carried her back to the car.

"Is she alright?" Dad asked. "Yeah, just knocked out." I said as she began to stir. "Ow," Bella said. "Take it easy Iz. How are you feeling?" I asked. "Major headache." she said. I gave her some Advil and I got started on patching the cut on her forehead as Dad drove off.

**Present Day**

Sam's P.O.V.

Dean and I were keeping watch yet again while Iz picked the lock. Once inside we took out our EMF's and started the sweep of the apartment. I spotted something coming out of a socket in the wall. I walked over and immediately recognized it.

"Hey guys, check this out." I said. "What did you find, Sammy?" Izzy asked. "Ectoplasm." I said showing them the slimy stuff on my finger. "Holy shit." Dean said. "I know you would have to be a serious pissed off spirit to make this stuff." I said.

Then we heard the manager coming so we got out of there. Once we had the door closed another very familiar voice joined the manager's. We turned and started walking towards the exit just as the voices rounded the corner. What really surprised me was that the second voice belonged to Jo Harvelle.

"There you are sweety." Jo said going over to Dean and patted him on the chest. "Mr. Peters this is my boyfriend Dean and his sister Bella and her boyfriend Sam." Jo said. I think our eyebrows raised into our hairline. "You're very lucky Dean." Peters said.

"Did you check out the apartment hon?" Jo asked. "Yeah, great flow." Dean said. "How did you get in?" Peters asked. "It was unlocked." I said as Jo handed him a wad of cash. The manager took the cash and handed us the keys to the apartment. Once inside the room and the door closed Dean busted out laughing. Iz punched him and approached Jo. Before I knew what was going on they hugged.

"Girl, you should have told me you were coming anyway. But why, why, why did you tell that guy that I'm dating my brother? That's just wrong on so many levels." Iz said. "Well first off you would probably tell your brothers, second because it was the first thing that popped into my mind." Jo said. "Jo, they didn't know I had my belly button pierced until they rescued me from the crazy psychopaths in Roswell. Trust me I can keep a secret." Iz said.

"Not to break up this interesting girl chat but does your mom even know that you're here?" Dean asked. "Nope, she thinks that I'm in Vegas. I have Ash leaving fake credit card trails." Jo said. "Which brings up another thing, how did you get that much money?" I asked. "Saved up from the Roadhouse." Jo said. "Hunters don't tip that well." Dean stated. "They can't play poker either." Jo said. "I concur." Izzy said. I gave my sister a look but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay Jo, you can help. But you are staying with me while Iz will stay with Sam. Seeing how you two are the ghosts type." Dean said. 'Crap, I didn't realize that we were using the girls as bait.' I thought to myself. From there we started researching whose ghost it could be.

Bella's P.O.V.

While Dean and Jo were sweeping the halls with EMF I was going back through the disappearances. Sam had just got back with coffee and he was looking into any mysterious deaths. So far all I got was a pattern of blonde women.

"Sammy, please tell me that you got something." I said. "Sorry Iz, just a janitor who fell down the stairs." he said. "Damn," I yawned. "Bells, why don't you catch some shut eye. You look like shit." Sam said. I nodded and went into the bedroom. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the mattress.

I woke up a couple hours later only to hear Jo threatening someone. I shuffled out there to see Sam come in with coffee and a look of dread on his face. I sat at the table with Jo, who was flipping around a knife.

"Another girl is missing." Sam said. "Shit," I said as I spotted a picture of an empty lot that this building was built on now. I looked closer and it hit me. "I can't believe it, so before this building even existed it was an empty lot right?" I asked. "Yeah, what do you got Iz?" Dean asked. "Look at the building next to it." I said.

Dean and Sam looked at the picture and they got it. "Bars on the window," Sam said. "I'll start researching." Jo said. In a matter of minutes and a call to Ash and we had the name of the jail.

"Okay, so apparently the empty lot was used for executions." I said. "Okay, now all we have to do is get the names of all the inmates executed there." Sam said. It seemed like forever until Sam spotted a familiar name on the list. Dean and I stood behind him and the three of us looked at the name on the computer screen.

"Wasn't that H.H. Holmes real name?" I asked. "Yeah, it was." Dean said. Even though my eldest brother dropped out of school and got a GED, he is really smart. "So, let's go and torch the bones." Jo said. "Not that easy Jo. Holmes didn't want anyone to desecrate his remains so, they buried him in concrete." Sam said. "Wait, didn't the newspapers say that they found some of his victims in the walls of his place in Chicago?" I asked. "Yeah, the last two girls might be in the walls." Sam said. "Right, Iz you go with Sammy to the north and west walls. Jo, you go with me and we'll take the south and east walls." Dean said.

Sam and I decided to take the north wall first. Sam punched a hole big enough for us to crawl through. I got through first and waited for Sam to get through. The whole time that I waited I felt something watching me. I pressed against the wall to let Sam go first.

"You think they are actually here, Sammy?" I asked. "Not sure Iz. I hope so." he said. We suddenly came to a stop as Sam sweeped his flashlight around. Suddenly I felt light headed and something grabbed my arm.

"SAM!" I shout as I'm being dragged away. "Bella!" he yelled as he reaches for me. Our fingers barely touch as I loose consciousness.

Sam's P.O.V.

I race out of the damn walls to find Dean and Jo. Dean and I almost run into each other as we were running. "The thing took Jo," "The thing took Bella," we both say at the same time.

"Did Jo drop her phone?" I asked. "Yes, why?" he asked. "Great, well Iz didn't drop hers so we can find them that way." I said just as Dean's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and his eyes grew wide with fear. "Tell her the truth man." I said as he answered it.

"Hey Ellen." he answered. After a second he answered. "We'll get her back Ellen. I promise." "Ellen, it took our sister too, you can trust us." he said hanging up. I pulled out the laptop and activated the GPS.

It shows that she's only a block away." I said. "Could he have taken them underground?" Dean asked. "Possibly, I'll get the city blue prints." I said. When I finally got them they was a little room a block away underground. Needless to say we went straight there.

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up with my head pounding and hands tied behind my back inside of a box. I fought against the restraints when I heard Jo's voice.

"Jo?" I called out. "Bella, is that you?" she asked. "Yeah, god my brothers are gonna have a cow." I said thinking about how freaked out they must be. "No kidding. Iz, how are they gonna find us?" Jo asked. "GPS in my phone." I said as I felt it in my bra. "Hey can you reach your knife?" she asked. "Not quite." I said as I turned to get a better look out the slot. What I got was Holmes ugly face looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Beautiful," he says putting his hand through the slot. Before he could do anything I bit him. Enraged he yanked out a small portion of my hair. I screamed than he disappeared. I felt tears rolling down my face as I heard Jo scream. I prayed that my brothers would find us soon just as I felt something tear through my back. Just then I hear a shout and a gunshot. I just got to my knife and cut through the restraints as I looked up to see Dean.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. I was about to say not to bad, but he touched my back. I hissed in pain as he pulled his hand back only to see that it was covered in blood. "God, Bells. Okay Sam! We have to make this quick because Bells is bleeding pretty badly." Dean said. "God okay, Jo you have to stay in the middle and be bait. We are placing bags of salt attached to the ceiling. When he comes to you, we release the salt and it will form a ring that he can't escape from." Sam said. Jo agreed and the trap was set.

While we were waiting Sam looked over the cut on my back. I didn't think it was that bad but it was deep enough to cause a moderate amount of bleeding. Before I knew it Holmes was trapped and we were topside filling the hole with concrete. We were back at the apartment and I was sitting in a chair with my shirt cut in the back.

"Jesus, Bells how bad did you piss Holmes off?" Dean asked. "Well, I bit him." I said. "You bit a ghost?" he asked. "I know but he was being a perv." I said. "You sure know how to piss people off sis." Sam said. "Look who I'm related to." I retorted just as someone knocked on the door. Sam answered it revealing a severely pissed off Ellen.

"You weren't kidding about flying out." Dean said. "Can you refrain from slapping him until he's done stitching me up Ellen?" I asked. She stepped behind him to look at the cut. "You got that from a ghost?" Ellen asked. "Yeah, I pissed off an already pissed off ghost by biting him." I said as Dean poured alcohol over it. Ellen then proceeded to slap my oldest brother upside the head. Smiling I got up gingerly and walked over to the bathroom to put a new shirt on. The five of us then crawled into the Impala for the long drive back to the Roadhouse.


	7. Chapter 7: The Usual Suspects

Chapter 7: The Usual Suspects

Dean's P.O.V.

The three of us were sitting in a jail cell all because the cops caught me hovering over the dead body of Sarah. We caught this case about a hot shot lawyer who got killed in his office, no suspects. So naturally we took it.

"De, please tell me you have a plan." Bella pleaded. "Of course, when they take us back to question us, plan A." I said, they nodded. Bella looked green again, she's been sick with the stomach flu. I leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Tell them you're pregnant." I whispered. "Right, pretend stomach flu is morning sickness." she said racing to the toilet again. After she finished they took us to different interrogation rooms. I was really worried about Bella, hoping that we could convince them that she was a couple months pregnant. Then a detective came in.

"What's wrong with your sister? She puked during the interrogation." she asked. "She's pregnant, that's what's wrong. This can't be healthy for her or the baby." I said. "In that case, we'll leave her be. By the way my name is Detective Ballard." Ballard said. "Thanks," I said as she walked back out.

So there I was alone in that interrogation room. Detective Ballard had left a small notepad and a pen. As I sat there I tried to figure out what Dana Shulps thing meant. Then it hit me, an anagram like in The Shining. So I started to right down the possible variations of the word until a guy in a grey suit and glasses came in.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm your lawyer for your case." he said. "You gotta name Matlock?" I asked. "Ted Edwards. Let's discuss your case. They haven't found a murder weapon yet so that's good news." Edwards said. I looked at the possible list of words and was still confused about it as before.

"Can you look at these and see if any of them pop out at you?" I asked handing him the list. "Well, I don't know about the 'sup' but Ashland is a street." Edwards said. "A street? Are you sure?" I asked. "Positive." he assured me. "Okay I need you to get this to my brother and sister." I said. With a little reassuring that this is helping he left.

Bella's P.O.V.

I laid my head on the cold surface of the table of the interrogation table. I lifted my head up as I heard the door opened. The guy that entered was pretty dorky looking in his grey suit and glasses.

"Miss. Winchester, I'm your brother's lawyer." he said. "Hey Matlock, what can I do for you?" I asked. "You guys really are related." he said. I smiled and leaned back in the chair placing a hand gently over my stomach. "Who's the father?" he asked. 'Crap!' I thought to myself. "This guy Edward from Washington state." I said coming up with the first person in mind. "Well your brother wanted me to give this to you." he said handing me one of two pieces of paper and left.

_Velma, Ashland, it's a street._

_Freddy_

"God, Dean, even in jail you can't be serious." I whispered to myself smiling. I tucked the note in my pocket and went to the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. As I got to the ground Sam got out and slid down the wall.

"Did they give you a rough time?" Sam asked. "Nope, apparently they don't question it when I tell them the reason behind the puking is morning sickness." I said. "Good, you okay for now?" he asked. "Yeah, but no running or I will throw up." I said as we walked away. Sam shook his head but continued walking.

When we finally came across a pay phone with a phone book we stopped. Sam got in and found the first hotel in the book. We went straight there and got a room. Once there I crashed on the bed to get a couple hours. My dreams were once again laced with nightmares.

I woke up to the sound of a computer starting up. I looked at my brother to see that he went to our old hotel room to pick up our stuff. I got up and went to the fridge to grab a can of sprite hoping that I could keep it down.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sam asked. "No, but I have to get something in my system." I said sitting at the table with him. "Did you find anything about Ashland street?" I asked. "Yeah, at least a dozen women have gone missing there." Sam said. "Great," I said taking a sip of the sprite.

A few minutes later someone knocked on the door. Sam opened it only to reveal Detective Ballard. I immediately tensed up, reaching for the knife in my boot.

"Relax; I'm not here to arrest you. I actually needy your help." Ballard said. "What's wrong, Detective?" I asked. She showed us her wrists, which were badly bruised. By the way she walked and her stance I could tell that she was freaked.

"You saw it didn't you?" I asked. "Yes," was all she said. "What did it look like?" Sam asked. "She had pale skin with dark brown hair. Her throat was cut and her eyes were red." Ballard said. "Okay, I want you to take a look at these and tell me which one this ghost is." Sam said. "These are confidential. How did you get them?" she asked. "You have your job we have ours." I said feeling better.

Detective Ballard looked through the pictures only to stop at a mug shot. "This is her." She said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Positive." Ballard said. "Say's here that she was busted for selling cocaine. Have you ever busted her?" Sam asked. "Maybe, I'm not sure. Pete and I were transferred to homicide from narcotics a few years ago." she said. Claire was last seen entering 5245 Ashland, we're heading there to finish this.

Sam's P.O.V.

Detective Ballard drove us to the warehouse seeing how the Impala was at the impound yard. When we got there it suddenly reminded me of the warehouse that we found Bella in when she was raped. Bella felt the same way, I could tell by her eyes. Bells and I had a shotgun and offered one to Detective Ballard, she refused.

We entered the building guns raised for the ghost to show. It did, but only to Ballard. Bells and I got there in time to see the clue. I was utterly confused, if this is a vengeful spirit then why is she leading us to her body?

"This isn't right Sammy." Iz said. "I know, this is weird." I said as we started punching a hole in the brick wall. "Well you are digging up a corpse." The detective said. "That's not the problem Detective." Iz said. "Then what is?" she asked. "Well every vengeful spirit we've tackled with never lead us to its remains." I said as we pulled out a tarped body.

We opened the tarp and the smell turned Bella green again. As she went to puke in the corner Detective Ballard noticed the bounds on Claire's wrists.

"Yeah, they'd be bruised like yours." I said. She then reached for the necklace that Claire had on. "I've seen this necklace before." Ballard said. "And where might that be?" Izzy asked. "I have the same necklace, Pete gave it to me." she said. That's when it all clicked together.

"Claire isn't a vengeful spirit, she's a death omen." I said. "Son of a Bitch, Detective, how much do you know about your partner?" Bells asked. Sudden realization flashed in the detective's face. "A couple months ago about five bags of cocaine went missing from lock up. Everybody knew that it was a cop, but we never found out who." Ballard said. "We've got to go back and talk to him." I said.

Once we were back in the patrol car Ballard called the station to see if Pete was still there. They talked for a bit before she hung up. "Pete left, with your brother." Ballard said. "Why?" Izzy asked. "He told them that the prisoner had to be moved. After that he took a county vehicle and left." she said. "Wait, he took a county vehicle?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" Ballard asked. "They have lojacks, we can track them." Iz said.

Dean's P.O.V.

Sitting in the back of that van was uncomfortable even with my hands and feet cuffed. My hunter instincts were going wild. Pete was driving me to St. Louis at 2 in the morning and I knew something wasn't right. Before I could say anything he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Pee break already? You know should really get your prostate checked." I said. Pete didn't respond except for getting out of the van. "This can't be good." I said to myself. Pete then opened up the back and motioned for me to get out. I landed on my back and peered up at him, only to see him pointing a gun at me.

"Look, you don't want to do this." I said. His answer was shutting the safety off. "Okay, maybe you do." I said lifting my hands in the air. I hear a car pull up only to look over to see Sam, Bella and Detective Ballard get out. My siblings stayed behind as Ballard stepped up to talk some sense into Pete.

"Pete, I know about Claire. Put the gun down." she said. "What happened with Claire was an accident; she was going to turn me in." Pet said. "So you killed her as well as Tony and Kate?" Ballard asked. "Tony was getting cold feet and I'm sure he told Kate everything. Come on Mandy, we can still be together. This Dean kid is a miracle, we blame him for the murders and nobody will question it." he said. Detective Ballard lowered her gun as it started to get cold.

"Then get me another necklace." Ballard said as she shot him. She hit Pete's shoulder so he was able to stand back up only to come face to face with the ghost. As Pete was distracted by the ghost Detective Ballard shot him on more time, killing him.

Bella got to me first and picked the locks in record time. When the cuffs were off she pulled me into a hug before helping me up. "What happens to Claire now?" Ballard asked. "She should be at rest." Sam said. "So what happens now?" I asked. "I'm letting you go." she said. "Are you sure?" Izzy asked. "Yes, she's sure." I said. "I want you guys out there doing what you do. I'll sleep better at night." Ballard said. "Before we go, where's my car?" I asked. "County impound. Don't even think about it." Ballard said. "Don't worry, we'll improvise." Iz said as we started walking back into town.


	8. Chapter 8: Croatoan

Chapter 8: Croatoan

Dean's P.O.V.

We were recuperating from our last case that almost killed Bella. We dealt with demons before, but this one was making deals with people and ten years later siccing hellhounds on them. Bella got mauled by one when we were trying to save a guy.

I had gone out to pick up some more medical supplies while Sam and Izzy were asleep. When I came back I saw a sleeping Bella and a panting Sam. I knew immediately that Sam had a vision. I helped Sam onto the bed and gave him some water.

"Sammy, what did you see?" I asked. "You… I have no idea what it means but we have to get there." he said. "Hold on a sec Sam. What did you see?" I asked. "You killing a kid who was tied to a chair in an examination room." Sam whispered. I was shocked to say the least; I had no idea what to say.

"What kind of details did you see, other than Dean killing someone?" Bella asked. "You're supposed to be asleep." I said. "Well, how can I sleep when I have the gut wrenching feeling whenever Sam has a vision?" Izzy asked trying to sit up. "That's how you know?" Sam asked. "Yeah, it kinda feels like when you are on a roller coaster and you go down a slope." she said. "You know that's worse for guys." I said. She shot me a glare that could make any other person cringe.

"Anyway, the one detail I took note of was the poster of Crater Lake." Sam said. "Right, Oregon so that narrows it down." I said. "River Grove, Oregon." Sam said. "Great, let's go." Izzy said. "Before we go anywhere, how are you feeling?" I asked. "Numb. Whatever you guys are giving me it works wonders." she said. "Okay, let's check the stitches one more time before we head out." I said.

The hellhound had got her shoulder really good. She had lost a lot of blood too. So we were lucky that she was alive. Izzy took her shirt off but kept herself covered as we checked the wound.

"Looking good Iz." I said as I cleaned the wound again. "Thanks De, so can we get going now?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess." I laughed. So we got our stuff together and left, my thoughts heavy with what Sam told me.

"I'm sure that I had a reason for killing that kid." I said. "You thought that there was something inside of him." Sam said. "Like a demon?" Izzy asked. "I don't know, that's what we need to figure out." Sam said. The rest of the trip was quiet as we headed to River Grove.

We got there in record time without breaking the sound barrier. The town seemed nice and quiet, like most small towns. I was pulled from my trance when Sam pointed to some guy.

"He was there." he said. I pulled the Impala to the side of the road and we took Federal Marshall Badges. We got out of the car and walked across the street to the guy porch.

"I'm Agent Beard, my partners Agent Young and Agent Benatar, Federal Marshalls." I said showing my badge. "What can I do for you Agents?" he asked. "We're looking for a young man, late teens-early twenties, with a scar on his hairline." Sam said. "He's not in trouble or anything. We just want to ask him a few questions." Izzy said. I spotted the tattoo on his arm confirming my suspicions that he served in the core.

"Duane Tanner has a scar like that." he said. "You think that you could tell us which house is his, staff sergeant?" I asked. "Were you in the core?" he asked. "No, my dad was." I said. "What company?" he asked. "Echo 2-4." I answered. "The Tanners live up the hill, 2415." he said. "Thanks," I said as we walked back to the car only to stop when Sam spotted something.

Sam's P.O.V.

I spotted something carved into the light pole that looked familiar. "Croatoan," I said reading it. "What?" Dean asked. "The lost colony of Roanoke. Didn't you pay any attention in school?" I asked. "Yeah, how bills become laws." he said. "De, that's not school, that's School House Rock." Izzy said. "Anyway, the Roanoke colony completely vanished and they only left one word carved into a tree," "Yeah, I remember now." Dean said.

"We should probably call someone, like Bobby or Ellen." Izzy said pulling out her cell phone. "Hey, do you have any service?" she asked. Dean and I pulled out our phones. I got nothing and from Dean's expression his doesn't have a signal either. Dean then spotted a pay phone and went to it only to find out that it's dead to.

"I'll say this, if I wanted to destroy a town that would be my first step." Izzy said. "I'll question your sanity later. Let's get to The Tanners place." I said.

We climbed into the Impala and drove to the Tanners. We got to the house and it was a nice little place. The house was brown and it reminded me of a cabin except more homey. I stood behind my siblings as we knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a boy about sixteen with dark brown hair.

"Hi, Federal Marshalls. We're looking for Duane Tanner. Is he home?" Izzy asked. "No, he's on a fishing trip." he said. "Do you know when he will be home?" I asked. "Not sure, my parents might though." he said. "Are they home?" Dean asked. "Yeah," he said just as a middle aged man came into the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Tanner asked. "We're looking for Duane. Your son said that you or your wife might be know when he will be back." I said. "Well my wife's not home right now." Mr. Tanner said. "Really? We were told that she was." Izzy said. "Did I? She's out getting groceries." The son said. "My son won't be home for a couple of days. If you want to come back then he will be here." Mr. Tanner said. We nodded and started walking to the car.

"Didn't that seem a little to step ford to you?" Dean asked. "Yeah, a little too much." Izzy said. So instead of going back to the car we turned back to the house. We stood in front of the window only to see Mrs. Tanner tied to a chair. Mr. Tanner and the son were standing over her with a large knife. Iz and I followed Dean as he burst through the door, weapons drawn.

Dean shot Mr. Tanner as I went for the kid. He jumped through the window and I ran to it raising my gun. I hesitated and he got away. Bella untied Mrs. Tanner and put pressure over the cut as we climbed into the car. Dean put Mr. Tanner in the trunk and we drove to the Medical Center.

When we got there I helped Mrs. Tanner inside as Bella held the doors open. "Can we get some help in here?" Bella called out. Pretty soon a nurse came out followed shortly by the doctor. "Barbara? What happened?" the doctor asked. "She was attacked." I said. The nurse took her back to a room just as Dean came in with Mr. Tanner slung over his shoulders.

"Was he attacked too?" doc asked. "Um, no. He was doing the attacking and got himself shot." Dean said. "And you are?" she asked. "Federal Marshalls. I would show you my badge but, uh." he said as he adjusted Mr. Tanner's weight. "Right, put him in the other room." she said.

Bella's P.O.V.

The psychic stuff I have was going crazy. I was sitting on the counter as I watched the conversation between my brothers and the doctor. Getting bored I got up to join them.

"Where's the closest town?" Dean asked. "Sidewinder, about 20 miles down the road." The doctor said. "Okay, Iz you stay with Sam and figure out what made Mr. Tanner go crazy." he said. "Alright, be careful De." I said.

Dean gave me a cocky smile before he left to go get help. Sam then locked the doors when Dean left. Sam gave me a reassuring smile before going into Mr. Tanner's room. I walked in just as the doctor was looking in a microscope.

"That's odd." she said. "What did you find?" I asked. "Well, it looks like he was fighting off a virus. If I didn't know better I would say sulfur was attached to the blood cells." Doc said. I casted a confused glance to Sam who looked just as confused as I was.

"What about Mrs. Tanner? Have you checked her blood yet?" I asked. "Just about to go check on her." She said. "Mind if we come with you?" Sam asked. She nodded and went next door into Barbara Tanner's room.

"Barbara, can you tell me exactly what happened?" the doctor asked. "I don't know. One minute they were my husband and my son, the next they weren't themselves." Mrs. Tanner cried. "Barb, I have to know, did they get their blood in your cut?" she asked. "I don't think so why?" Mrs. Tanner asked. "It seems that Mark was fighting off a disease." Doc said. "And you think I have it?" Barb asked. "Yes, with your permission I want to take a blood sample." She said. Mrs. Tanner nodded and the little nurse went to take her blood.

It happened so fast, Mrs. Tanner freaked out and threw the nurse into the cabinet. Sam grabbed her, but she tossed him into the wall. I spotted a fire extinguisher and grabbed it, tossing it to my brother. Sam then proceeded to knock Barbara out with a hit across her head.

"Holy shit." I said. "No kidding," Sam said. "Where is there a secure place we can put her?" I asked. "The supply closest." The nurse said. Sam and I picked up the unconscious form of Barbara Tanner and carried her into the closest. When I came out and locked the door I felt something warm on my arm.

"Sammy, I think my stitches broke." I said. "Good thing we're in a medical clinic then." he said. I nodded as we walked back into the examination room. "Hey doc, think you can fix some stitches?" I asked. "Sure, take off your shirt." she answered. I gingerly took off my shirt and I saw that only a couple stitches burst on each of the three scratches.

"Jesus, looks like you were mauled by a bear." the doc said while fixing the stitching. "It was." I said as I heard the familiar roar of the Impala. I was still stuck in the room having the stitches fixed when Sarge barged in pointing his gun at me.

"Sam, Dean!" I yelled. "Just stay where you are." Sarge said. "What the hell?" Sam yelled. "Sarge, get that gun away from my sister." Dean growled. "She's bleeding, she could be infected." he said. "Chill, all I did was some lifting and popped a few stitches. The one that's infected is in the closest." I said. "How can I be sure that you're telling me the truth?" he asked. "Jesus, check my damn shirt then." I said throwing him my shirt.

Dean came to my side and gave me his leather jacket. I was grateful, seeing how I was only wearing a tank top and that room was cold. A minute later Sarge tossed my shirt back satisfied that there weren't any tears in it. As I gingerly put my shirt back on Dean and Sarge went to take care of Barbara. After they took care of her Dean punched Sarge in his gut.

"If you ever threaten my baby sister again I will do more then punch you." Dean said. "Got it," Sarge said moaning. Sarge left the room to go check the windows or something. "So I take it that you couldn't get to Sidewinder De." I said. "Nope, they have the damn road cut off." he said. "Great, we can't go and get help and all we know is that it's a demonic virus and we don't have any supplies." I said. "That pretty much sums it up Iz." Dean said.

The next couple of hours was spent searching the center for anything. Dean, Sam and I had an extra clip each, the rest of the ammo was in the car which was outside were all the psychos were. I was brought out of my thoughts when someone was banging on the front door. I stood back as the doc and the nurse let the kid in. Something wasn't right about him.

Dean's P.O.V.

"So that's the kid I gank?" I asked. "Uh huh." Sam replied. "Duane, where have you been?" Sarge asked. "Up by the lake. I just got back when I saw Mr. Taylor being dragged out of his house by people we know. They were cutting him up with knives!" Duane cried. "Okay, hey doc. Give him a once over will ya?" I asked.

We followed them into the exam room where Bella was a few hours ago. "Has anyone seen my family?" Duane asked. "Awkward." I whispered. I saw Bella nod then look down at his leg. "He's bleeding." she said pointing at the blood soaking a section of his jeans. "Did they bleed on you?" I asked. "No, I must have tripped." he said. "Doc, can you tell if he has it or not?" I asked. "No, it didn't show up in Barbara's blood for three hours." The doc said.

"Why don't we tie him up until we can be sure." Izzy suggested. Everybody nodded and Sam pulled Iz and I to the waiting room. "Dean, my vision is happening." he said. "What can we do Sammy?" Izzy asked. I already made up my mind; I stepped out of the room, closed and locked the door behind me.

"Dean, don't do this!" Sam yelled. "Please, De. You can't do this!" Iz yelled. Ignoring them I pulled out my gun, checked the magazine and opened the other door.

"Are you sure it's not inside him?" I asked. "I can't tell!" the doc cried. "Please, it's not inside me, it's not!" Duane cried, tears running down his face. He continued to cry as I pointed my gun at him. I stood like that for what seemed like ever until I put my gun down. Sam and Bella came in right then and stared.

Bella looked relieved as we untied Duane hours later as we were putting bombs together. "You know I'm gonna ask why you didn't shoot him." Sam said. "I know," I said. "We need more peroxide." I said. Sam got up and went into a storage room followed closely by Pam the nurse.

"De, something's wrong." Iz said just as we heard things crashing to the ground. We got up and ran to the door, shot the nurse who was sitting on top of Sam. I went to help him up only to be stopped by Sarge.

"She bled on him." Sarge said. "I don't care!" Bells yelled helping Sam up. "Doc, check him." I snarled. We got Sam into an Exam room and waited. "Did she actually bleed on you?" I asked. "Come on, you saw it yourself, of course she did." Sarge said raising his gun. "You shoot my brother, you'll be dead before you hit the ground." I said. "Look, I get it. He's your brother and it hurts." he said. "Nobody is shooting anybody!" I yelled. "You almost shot me." Duane pointed out. Izzy stepped between us and glared.

"Stop fighting! If you guys even think about shooting Sammy one more time and I swear to god that I will castrate you with a spoon!" Iz yelled. I flinched at that but backed down anyway.

"So what do we do?" the doc asked. "You guys get out of here. Take my car, there's an arsenal in the trunk." I said tossing my keys to Bella. "No way De, if you're staying so am I." Iz said. "Dean, go with them. Give me the gun and I'll do it myself." Sam said. "No, Iz go with them." I said. "Like hell, besides they're already gone." she said.

Minutes later the doc came back and took us outside. Once outside I noticed that there was nobody there. Hours later Sam was still Sam and we were on the road again. We stopped by a lake to have a cold one.


	9. Chapter 9: Hunted

Chapter 9: Hunted

Bella's P.O.V.

I leaned against the Impala nursing a can of coke when Dean spoke up. "You know, Dad told me something before he died." he said. "What did he say De?" I asked. "He told me to look after you two." he said. "He told you that all the time Dean. How is this any different?" Sam asked. Dean took a swig before he answered.

"'Cause this time he said that I had to save you Sammy." Dean said. "Save me? Save me from what?" Sam asked. "He said if I couldn't save you then… then we'll have to kill you Sammy." Dean said. I stopped in mid drink and dropped the can.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" I asked. 'Kill Sammy? Was Dad on drugs or something?' I thought to myself. "I don't know." Dean said. "Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go dark side or something?" Sam asked. "I don't know." Dean said again. "You shouldn't have kept this from us Dean!" I yelled. "You think I wanted this? I wish to god he never opened his mouth, so I wouldn't have this screaming in my head all day!" Dean yelled. The three of us were quiet for all of thirty seconds.

"So, what do we do?" I asked. "We need to lay low for a while." Dean said. "Why?" Sam asked. "Can we just lay low for a while? Go to the Grand Canyon." he said. We were quiet again as we climbed back in the car and drove to the nearest motel.

We got out of the car and into the room. Dean went out and got some fried chicken for dinner. Twenty minutes later he came back and we ate in an awkward silence.

By the time I finally went to bed I was exhausted and went straight to sleep. I fell into the dreams that I always keep me awake at night. I slept through them anyway because I needed the sleep.

I was shaken awake to see Dean's worried face. "What do you want De?" I moaned. "Did Sam tell you anything last night?" he asked. "No, what's going on?" I asked. "He's gone." Dean said. "What? Did he leave a note?" I asked sitting up. "No, he just up and left." he said. "Great, I'll call Ellen. See if she has heard from him." I said grabbing my cell. Dean grabbed his and dialed Bobby.

"Hey Ellen, its Bella." I said. "Hey sweetie, are you okay?" she asked. "No, not really. Sam took off last night, have you heard from him." Ellen said. "No, I haven't. I'll call you when I hear from him." Ellen said. "Thanks Ellen, talk to you later." I said hanging up. Frustrated I put the phone on the night stand as I went to get dressed.

When I got out and dressed as we were ready to leave. It was a tense silence as we continued on our way to find our brother.

Sam's P.O.V.

As I entered the Roadhouse, thinking maybe I should have told Dean and Bella, but that thought shrank away as I went to the bar.

"Hey Sam. Where's your brother and sister?" Ellen asked. "I left them for a little while Ellen. Where's Jo?" I asked. "Well, after that job she worked with you guys she wanted to continue hunting. I said, 'not under my roof.' She said fine and left." Ellen said. "I'm guessing that I'm not exactly the person you want to see right now." I said. "Well, I wish that I can blame you three, but I can't. Your brother and sister are probably worried sick about you." she said. I took a drink of beer just as Ash came out of the back with his handmade laptop.

"Hey Sam," Ash said. "Hey, you think you could search something for me?" I asked. "Sure." Ash said. "Okay, I need you to search for a house fire that started in a nursery on the night of the infants six month birthday either in '83 or '88." I said. "Why would I do that?" Ash asked. "Please just do it." I said.

About twenty minutes later Ash came back out with a list of names. There was only four: Max Miller, Andy Gallagher, Bella Winchester and a fourth guy who was dead. So I decided to go after the fourth guy who lived in Lafayette, Indiana.

"Sam, where are you going?" Ellen asked. "Lafayette, Indiana." I replied. "You know I have to tell Dean and Bella, right." she said. "Ellen, please. I have to do this on my own. They will only slow me down." I said. "Alright, be careful Sam. Don't be a stranger." Ellen said. I nodded and went back to the car that I stole and headed to Lafayette.

A couple days later I pulled into the Indiana city. First thing I did in town was get a room for a couple of days. The next morning I went to the dead guy's house to question his dead. All I got from him was that the guy suffered from nightmares and headaches. So I excused myself and went into his room to find a couple of prescriptions and the back of his closet was a whole bunch of pictures of yellow eyes.

I left the house and made it back to the hotel. When I got out of the car I felt like I was being watched. I pretended to not notice until I was at my door. Wheeling around I pinned the person to the wall. What I didn't expect is a woman about my age with long brown hair with a frightened look on her face.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded. "Please, you're in danger." she said. Confused I let her go and let her inside with me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "This is gonna sound like crazy." she said. "Try me." I said. "Okay, about a month ago I had a dream about this guy being stabbed in a parking lot. Then it actually happened. Then I few days I had another one, about you getting blown up." she said. "Okay, my name is Sam. What's yours?" I asked. "Ava," Ava said. "Okay Ava, you must be one of us." I said. "One of whom?" Ava asked. "The psychics. See about a year ago I started having these visions. You see this demon has plans for us, I just don't know what yet." I said. Ava's face grew to shock with what I said.

"Listen buddy, you see this? I am getting married, I should be at home filling out invitations, but instead I drove all the way from Peoria to save your ass." Ava said. I couldn't help but laugh even though she gave me a dirty look for it. "Sorry, you reminded me of my sister just now." I said. "Can you please just go before you blow up or something?" she begged. "No, I gotta figure this out. You can help me actually." I said. Ava nodded and I told her the plan.

Dean's P.O.V.

I was standing under a bridge when my phone rang. I looked at caller ID to see that it was Ellen. I answered it without hesitating.

"Ellen please tell me you heard from him?" I begged. "I have, but he made me promise not to tell you where he is." Ellen said. "Please Ellen, I promised to look out for him." I pleaded. "Now Dean, they say that you can't protect your loved ones forever. Well, I say that's crap, it's what families are for. Sam's in Lafayette, Indiana." Ellen said. "Thanks Ellen." I said hanging up.

I got behind the wheel and woke Izzy up. "Hey, Sam's in Lafayette, Indiana." I said. "Really?" she asked hopefully as I drove to Indiana. "Yep, you sure that he's okay?" I asked. "Yeah, whatever reason he left it wasn't to go looking for danger. One things for sure though, I am so kicking his ass after this." Iz said. "Right behind me, sis." I said grinning.

"Dean, why do you think Dad told us to do that?" she asked. "I don't know Iz. One things for sure, we'll save him no matter what." I said. My sister nodded and I turned up the radio and we sang along with it to ease our worried thoughts.

Hours later we sat in the parking lot of a hotel watching for Sam. Iz finally spotted him first and he was looking out the window.

"Thank God, you're okay." Izzy whispered. Sam moved aside to reveal a girl. "Ah, you're more than okay. You sly dog." I said. "Smooth Dean. I don't think he left us just to hook up with some random chick." she said. I was about to say something when a couple of gunshots broke the window. Izzy pointed at where they came from and we sprinted there.

Once on the rooftop I spotted the shooter, and I recognized him. Gordon Walker was aiming to shoot Sam again so I kicked him.

"Don't you dare Gordon!" I growled. Instead he knocked Iz out then me. I woke up tied to a chair. I found that we were in a rundown house with crap all over the place.

"Good, you're awake." Gordon said. "Aww, come one Gordon. All we did was leave you in your own mess for three days." I said. "Well, I'm over it. All I want is Sammy." he said. "What do you want from him?" Iz asked. "Nothing really, except his life." Gordon said. "You can't kill him, he's completely human." I said. "You see, I'm not too sure about that. A couple weeks ago I was exorcising this demon. She was possessing this young girl and she let slip about an upcoming war. Now this got me curious. Eventually it told me everything. How hell has these psychics fighting on their side. And it said I knew one. Our very own Sammy Winchester." Gordon said.

"You know that demon was lying right, you dick." Iz said. "You know Dean; you should really put a muzzle on your sister. She could get in trouble with it." Gordon said. "Oh, bite me asshole." she said. With that my phone rang. "All right it's Sam. You lead him hear you understand?" he asked. I nodded as he flipped it open and placed it over my ear.

"Hey Sammy," I said. "Hi Dean. I'm in Lafayette, Indiana." Sam said. "I know it's a real funky town." I said using a code word. "Alright, can I talk to Bella?" he asked. "Hey Bells, Sam wants to talk to you." I said. Gordon placed the phone over her ear.

"Hey Sammy, I've missed you." she said. A minute later she answered with, "We ate pizza with cheesy breadsticks." using another code word. Gordon pressed the phone to my ear to deliver another message. "Sam, why don't you meet us at 532 Main." I said. After that we hung up and Gordon got ready.

"You know Sam will never fall for a stupid trap." Izzy said. "I know, he'll come in through the back in time to hear his baby sister scream in pain." Gordon said. Before I could ask he put a cloth in my mouth.

I soon as Sam unlocked the back door Gordon took a knife and put it in Iz's shoulder. She screamed and we heard two explosions. I screamed and Gordon went to go check it out. He left the knife in Bella's shoulder; it was imbedded to the hilt. I could tell that she was fighting to stay awake.

Sam came into view and went to me first. Once I was untied we went to our sister. "Iz, you've got to stay awake." I said. Sam pulled out the knife and put pressure on it immediately. We got out of there just as the cops showed up and arrested Gordon. Thankful that we got to his room we stitched the wound up, but she had lost a lot of blood.

When our sister was good we went to check on this Ava girl. When we got to her place, we found her fiancé shredded on the bed and sulphur on the window.


	10. Chapter 10:Playthings

Chapter 10: Playthings

Bella's P.O.V.

We spent the next week around Peoria looking for any sign of Ava Wilson. We came up with absolutely nothing. I sat up on the bed in the motel room listening to my bed listening to my IPod. Sam was on the phone with someone and Dean had left to look one last time

When Dean came back I turned my IPod off seeing how Sam hung up the phone. "I've found absolutely nothing, man." Dean said. "Okay, Ellen called." Sam said. "Oh, what did she have to say?" I asked. "She found a case in Connecticut. In the past month there have been two deaths. A lady drowned in her own bathtub and another fell down the stairs. His head did a complete 180." Sam said. "That's a horrible way to die." I said. I got completely ignored per usual when my brothers were about to fight.

"So what did you tell her?" Dean asked. "I said that we would take it." Sam said. "Really?" Dean asked. "Yeah, why?" Sam asked. "Because normally you would be staring out the window, listening to angsty music." Dean said. Before I could stop myself I nodded in agreement.

"I'm not giving up on Ava, it's just we have to save other people as well." Sam said. "Okay Sam, we'll go to Connecticut." I said. "Thanks Izzy." he said. With that we packed up the car and headed out.

I absently rubbed at the now stitch free shoulder, it always feels weird right after taking them out. "Stop rubbing it Iz." Sam said. "Sorry," I said. Even though the stitched from the mauling were out I still had the stitches from being stabbed. To keep myself occupied I pulled out my newest romance novel.

"Seriously Iz, another cheesy porn book?" Dean asked. "Yep, now shush. This one is about Zarek, the crazy Dark-Hunter." I said. "Crazy Dark-Hunter?" Sam asked. "Yeah, Zarek was a slave in ancient Rome, but the thing was that he was a slave to his own family." I said. "Geesh, that sucks." Sam said. "Anyway back to the case please." Dean said. Sam and I smiled but I went back to reading as we drove.

We arrived at the inn the next day. I actually liked it. It was like investigating The Stanley while staying there. Only this place was like a mansion instead of a hotel. I put my book in my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. All of the guns in there had the safety on, so I was safe. I followed my brothers to the entrance only to stop when Sam spotted something.

"That's odd." he said. Dean and I went to the vase that Sam was looking at. "Is that a five point?" I asked. "Yeah, it is." Sam said. "Hoodoo? Does this place seem a little too white chocolate to you?" Dean asked. "Yeah. Wait, this place is closing right? Well what if whoever is doing the hoodoo is trying to keep this place from closing?" Sam asked. "That makes sense; the victims so far have been a re al estate agent and the moving guy. Everybody that has died was involved in closing this place down." Dean said.

We entered the building knowing what we were up against. I even like the inside of the building. It felt like home. A couple of young girls raced down the stairs, when they passed me the older girl smiled at me. Smiling, I shook my head and went to the desk were my brothers were talking to a woman.

"One king or two queens?" she asked. "Two queens." Dean replied. She gave Sam and Dean a weird look before my brothers caught on. "Um, we're brothers." Sam said. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to misjudge. Your room is 112. Sherwin can help you help your bags." she said. I had to suppress my laugh for when we were safely to the room.

Sherwin was talking about how he grew up here and that he was going to miss this place. When we arrived at the room he wouldn't leave until Dean gave him some money. Once the door was finally closed I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Iz?" Dean asked. "That she thought you two were gay." I laughed out. "That's another thing, why does everyone assume that were gay?" Dean asked. "Well, you do seem like a Butch." Sam said. "Hey, Iz, I dare you to wear that." Dean said pointing at the wedding dress that was pinned to the wall. "No way in hell Dean." I said. "Why not? You've worn a dress before." he said. "Yeah and if I remember correctly you wanted to lock me in the bathroom before my prom date would get there." I said.

Once we got our stuff settled we set out searching for any more hoodoo. We did, by the door of the owners. So we knocked, when Susan opened I was surprised by the number of dolls staring at us.

Dean's P.O.V.

"Are you guys finding things okay?" Susan asked. "Yeah, thanks. Susan, do you happen to know where you got the pots out front?" Sam asked. "No, they've been there before I was born." she said. "Are those antique dolls?" I asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" Susan asked. "Cause my sister here has a huge doll collection back home." I said. Izzy glared at me before giving Susan a sheepish smile and nodded.

"Yeah, it started when I was six." Iz admitted. "It would really make her day if she could take a look." I said. "Um, sure. Come right in." Susan said. Susan than stepped aside and let us into her room.

"That sure is a lot of dolls. Not creepy at all." I said staring at the numerous dolls. "Yeah, I guess they are kinda creepy." Susan admitted. I looked over and saw Sam looking at a giant doll house.

"Is this the hotel?" he asked. "Yeah, exact replica actually." Susan said. I spotted Izzy talking to a little girl and the girl smiled and grabbed Iz's hand and started dragging her away.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" Susan asked. "Maggie wants to play with Bella too." Tyler said. "Hey Tyler, did you break your doll?" Sam asked. "No," she said. "Did Maggie?" he asked. "She didn't do it either, I found it like that. Grandma doesn't like it when we break her toys." Tyler said. "Can we talk to her about her doll collection?" Sam asked. "No, I'm sorry. My mother isn't feeling well. Tyler, why don't you play with Bella. I'm sure it'll keep her out of her brothers' way for a while." Susan said. Tyler smiled and grabbed Bell's hand again and dragged her away.

"Keep your phone on!" I yelled. "No worries!" Izzy yelled back. "I take it you guys are close?" Susan asked. "Yeah, about a year ago she was taken and was hurt really bad. We are the only family we have left." I said. Sam and I left the room full of creepy dolls.

Sam went back to the room and I went to search the rest of the hotel. I saw that Tyler made Izzy play jacks and tea parties. This was a side of my sister that I've never seen before. 'She would make a great mom.' I thought to myself.

I continued my search for five-points or any other sign of hoodoo. I didn't notice that night had fallen until I walked by the front door. I saw some medics wheel a body bag out. Susan was standing off to the side clutching Tyler.

"Did you know him?" I asked. "Kinda, he was the guy who brought the place." she said. "Really? How did he die?" I asked. "He hung himself. Maria found him." Susan said. With that I left to check the hotel some more.

An hour later I got back to the room to see Iz staring out the window and Sam sat slumped in a chair. "They got another one." I said. "I saw," Sam said. "In the morning, we'll go talk to the grandma." I said. "You're bossy….. and short, not as short as Bella though." he said. "Are you drunk?" I asked. "Yeah, so?" he asked. "Dude, you know better when we're working a case. Why didn't you stop him Iz?" I asked. "By the time I got here he was already half way drunk and I couldn't keep it away from him." she said. Sam then stood up and went to the window.

"I couldn't save him." he said. "We can't save everyone Sam." Iz said. "You don't understand. I can change my destiny by saving as many people as I can." Sam said. "Okay Sam, bedtime. Iz help me out." I said. "You guys got to promise me something." Sam said slurring as we led him to a bed. "Sure, Sammy anything." Iz and I said at the same time. "Promise me that if you guys can't save me that you do what Dad said." Sammy said. "We can't, Sammy." Izzy said. "But Dad said you might have to." he said. "Well Dad was a dick for saying that." I said. "Please, De, Iz. You have to promise me this." Sam begged. "Okay Sam." I said. "Yeah, okay." Iz said. Sam flopped on his stomach and fell fast asleep.

"I am not sharing with him." Iz stated. "I don't blame ya. Just don't take all the blankets." I said. She smiled and went to change. Soon we were all at the mercy of our sub consciousness.

I woke up to the sound of someone puking in the bathroom. I got up to see Sam leaning over the toilet. "I guess mixing whiskey and rum wasn't a smart idea, huh Sammy? You probably don't remember a thing from last night." I said. "Ugh, I can still taste the tequila." he said. "You know what really helps with hangovers? A big greasy breakfast served in an ashtray." I said. "I hate you." Sam groaned into the toilet.

"Dean, be nice. What's the plan of attack for today." Izzy asked. "Well I already searched the room. I got EMF. But I think we should go talk to Susan's mom. Last night I found out that Rose's nanny was probably teaching Rose some hoodoo." I said. I smiled and we got ready to leave to start searching too.

Sam's P.O.V.

When we got to Susan's door Iz picked the lock and we got inside. Iz and Dean followed me to the left and we climbed a couple flights of stairs. At the top we saw Rose sitting in a wheel chair facing away from us.

"Rose, we're not here to hurt you. We just want to ask you a few questions." I said. Rose didn't answer, so I walked around and looked at her. That's when I noticed that she suffered from a stroke; I turned back to my siblings.

"That woman has suffered from a stroke." I said. "Hoodoo is pretty hands on, right?" Iz asked. "Yeah, so Rose isn't doing it." I said. "We can poke her with a stick, just to make sure that she isn't faking it." Dean said. "Dude, you're not gonna poke her with a stick her with a stick." I said. "Why, why do I have to be related to an idiot like you De?"Iz asked. "You're just lucky Bells." he said. That's when we heard a shriek from behind as I slowly turned around to see Susan standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Susan asked. "We just wanted to talk to Rose, is all." I said. "Mom, it's okay. Look at her, she's terrified. Get out of here before I call the cops." she said. Without arguing we left the hotel. We didn't actually leave the place entirely, we were watching from the trees.

We watched from the trees as Susan stepped away from the moving playground. Behind her, her car started and it was gunning right at her. I dashed towards her and got her out of the way in time before she became road kill. We got her inside and went to the bar where Susan poured herself a glass of whiskey.

"What the hell happened back there?" Susan asked. "A spirit. A ghost is killing off anyone who is involved with the selling of the hotel." Dean said. "What do I have to do?" she asked. "Take your daughters and get as far away from here as possible." I said. "I only have one daughter." Susan said. "Then who is Maggie, 'cause she and Tyler definitely look like sisters?" Izzy asked. "You can see her?" Susan asked. "Yeah, she's about 12 with long curly blonde hair. I wondered why I got this strange feeling around her." Izzy said. "Susan, anyone die here with that description?" Dean asked. Susan then got up and ran up the stairs but came back down.

"Tyler's gone!" she cried. "Susan focus, who is Maggie?" I asked. "She was my mom's older sister. She died in the pool." Susan said. And just like that Iz and Susan ran off and Dean and I followed. We got to the swimming pool and the door was locked. Inside we saw Tyler at the other side of railing Dean and Susan went to the other door.

"Sam, lift me up." Iz said. "Is Maggie standing with her?" I asked. "Yes, come on, help me up." Bells said. With that I supported my sister as she climbed into an open window.

I watched as Bella walked over to Tyler just as Maggie pushed Tyler and then I saw Maggie. Bella caught her but didn't see Maggie come up behind Bells and pushed her over. I picked up a vase and broke the window and climbed through the window. I raced to the edge and saw Tyler safely out but Bella was still under.

I jumped in and swam to my sister hoping that she was still alive. Then I saw her struggling as if someone was holding her under. I got up to her as she stopped struggling. I pulled her out as Dean and Susan got there.

"Bella! Sam is she okay?" Dean asked. "I don't know." I said as Dean pulled her out. I pulled myself out as Bella started coughing. "I…..hate…..ghosts." Bella coughed. "Me too sis, me too." I said. "Bella, don't do that again." Dean said. "I'll try not to." she said. We left the swimming pool and headed back to the hotel.

We waited downstairs until we heard a scream from upstairs. We ran up only to see that Rose was dead. Minutes later the police showed up and Iz and Tyler confirmed that Maggie was gone. We said goodbye to Susan and Tyler and we walked back to the car.

"You know, I remember everything about last night." I said. "You were drunk out your ass Sam." Dean pointed out. "But you two weren't. So please keep that promise Dean, Izzy." I begged. "Sure, I guess Sammy." Izzy said. "Whatever, Sam." Dean said as we climbed in the car.


	11. Chapter 11:Born Under a Bad Sign

Chapter 11: Born Under a Bad Sign

Dean's P.O.V.

After the case with the homicidal ghost we were in Milwaukee working a case where a shifter was stealing from banks and jewelry stores. That where I became wanted by the FBI. The next case we worked I was on lock down. This case a priest died became a ghost and started killing bad people in the name of god.

We were in east Texas when everything happened. Bella came running into the room without Sam. "Bells, where's Sam?" I asked. "I don't know, De. I went to the bathroom as we were waiting for our food and when I came out he was gone." she said. "Did you check the bathroom?" I asked. "Yes, I'm not an idiot De, I even called his cell. No answer just went to voicemail." Iz said. "Don't worry Bells, we'll find him." I reassured her as I pulled her in for a hug.

Over the next couple of weeks neither of us got very much sleep. We were standing under a bridge as I talked to Ellen. "Come on Ellen, you've got to have something. It's like looking for my Dad all over again." I said. "I'm sorry Dean; I'll call if I hear from him." Ellen said. I hung up and put my head on the roof of the car just as my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sam.

"Sam, where the hell are you man?" I asked. "I don't know I just woke up here." he said, Sam sounded terrified. "It's okay Sammy, what hotel are you staying in?" I asked. He told me the name as well as his room number. "Okay, Sammy just stay there." I said. "Okay Dean, just get here." Sam said. I hung up and got in the car where Iz was fast asleep.

I woke her up as we gunned it out of there. "Where are we going now?" she asked sleepily. "To Sam, he's in Wisconsin." I said. "He is? When did he call? More importantly, why didn't you wake up when he did?" Iz asked. "He called a few minutes ago, I didn't wake you because you were exhausted." I said.

It took us awhile to find the motel and Iz and I went to the room. I knocked but when I didn't get an answer we opened the door. Sam was sitting on the bed staring at his hands. I walked around to see that his hands and the middle of his shirt were covered in blood.

"Oh god, Sammy are you okay?" I asked as Iz went to get a wet towel. "It's not my blood." he said weakly. "Then whose is it?" I asked. "I don't know. Last thing I remember is going to the burger joint in East Texas." Sam said. "Sammy, that was two weeks ago." Iz said. "Oh, god. What the hell happened to me guys?" Sam asked. "I don't know, Iz stay here with him while I go talk to the manager." I said as I headed out the door.

"The guy in room 108, can you tell me when he checked in?" I asked. "Yeah, he checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. He's usually very quiet." he said. "Thank you." I said. 'Richard Sambora, he's a Bon Jovi fan?' I thought to myself. I talked to some of the other people but only got that he left yesterday and nobody saw him come back. I went back to the room to see that Sam changed his shirt.

"Okay, so what I got was that you checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. You left yesterday but nobody saw you come back. What I find really disturbing though is that you're a Bon Jovi fan." I said. "Dean, I like Bon Jovi too." Iz said. "The things you learn about people." I said. "Still doesn't explain why I had blood on me." Sam said. "Okay, so we back track. People said that they didn't see you come back last night so we search in here first." Iz said.

We searched the room and came across a bloody fingerprint on the sliding glass door. We followed it outside and came across the garages. "Any of this ring any bells, like 'god this looks familiar.'?" I asked. "Not really." he said. Then we came across a garage that Sam recognized. I looked at the pad lock and was about to pick the lock when Sam pulled out the key. I unlocked it, opened the door only to see a piece of crap VW Beetle.

"Please tell me that you didn't steal this." I pleaded. Sam didn't answer only went to the crap car. We searched it finding a bloody knife, a pack of cigarettes and a receipt to a gas station a few miles down the highway.

"I think I may have killed somebody." Sam said. "Don't worry about it right now. Let's just get to the gas station, see if anyone remembers you." I said. The rest of the drive was quiet until we got to the gas station. When we got inside of the station the cashier went crazy.

"Get out of here before I call the cops!" he yelled. "You know him?" I asked. "Yeah, yesterday he came in here smoking like a chimney and he was drinking! He chucked the bottle at my head!" the cashier yelled. "This guy? Sam, wait outside with Izzy." I said. They stepped outside and the cashier calmed down some.

Bella's P.O.V.

Something felt off about Sam, kinda how I felt when Dad was possessed. We waited for Dean by the car and Sam still looked lost and confused. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that we have him back. I just can't shake this eerie feeling that has my insides in a knot. I knew Sam wasn't a shifter 'cause he was wearing the silver bracelet I gave a year before he left for school.

"Izzy, I'm sorry for disappearing on you." he said. "It's alright Sammy. At least I had the keys." I said. That got him to smile. Despite the feeling I gave him a much needed hug. We broke apart just as Dean came back out.

"Dude, that cashier said that you were smoking like a chimney. Smoking, drinking; I don't know, that sounds more like me than you." Dean said. "Yeah, well as far as I know De, you've never smoked." I said. "You haven't either." he said. "How do you know that?" I asked smirking. Dean shook his head as we climbed in the car.

As we drove in the direction that the cashier said Sam went we were quiet. That is until Sam remembered something. "Dean, turn here now!" Sam yelled. "Do you remember something?" I asked. "I don't know, this just looks familiar." Sam said. Without further arguments Dean turned down the road, we followed it until we came across a house.

The house was loaded with heavy security. "I take it that this guy doesn't like visitors." Dean said. "Ya think." I said sarcastically. I spotted broken glass on the window sill next to the door. I motioned for them to see it. So I picked the lock on the front door and we made our way in. I entered the office and came across a body.

"Guys, I've got something." I called out. My brothers entered behind me and Sam's face grew in fear. "Did I do this?" Sam asked, terrified of the answer. "Let's not jump to conclusions, okay Sammy." Dean said. I went to the closet; I opened it and saw another panel. I opened that panel to see an arsenal.

"Son of a Bitch. This guy was a hunter." I said. "Crap, we're gonna have to finish up quickly before his buddies show up." Dean said. Sam was at the computer looking at the security footage. Dean and I stood behind him as we watched the tape. We saw Sam storm in here and the two struggled until Sam slit the guy's throat. We turned it off and I moved Sam out of the way so I could erase the video.

After Dean trashed the computer just to be sure we high tailed it out of there. We headed back to the hotel to pack up and leave. I was worried about Sam, he was like a statue. It wasn't like him. When we got to the hotel we started to throw stuff in the duffels.

"Dean, maybe this is what Dad was talking about." Sam said. "Don't even talk like that Sam. There's got to be an explanation for this." Dean said. "You saw the footage; it wasn't a shifter that killed him. I did." Sam said. "Sam, listen to me, that wasn't you. You don't kill random people." I said. Sam picked up a gun and held it out to Dean. "Do it Dean. I don't want to kill anybody else." Sam said. "Please, don't ask this of us Sam." Dean begged. Just like that Sam's personality switched and he brought the butte of the gun down on Dean's head, knocking him out. Sam turned to me with a sadistic grin.

"Christo." I said. To my horror Sam's eyes turned black and brought the gun down on my head. My vision spun and I hit the ground hard. When I hit the ground I blacked out.

I was shaken awake what seemed like seconds later by Dean. "You okay Iz?" he asked. "No, it's not Sam. He's possessed Dean." I said. "Okay, that means that we can get it out of him." Dean said. "Question is, where did he go?" I asked. Before Dean could answer someone knocked on the door.

On the other side was the manager and a couple who were clinging to each other. "You guys need to vacate the room. I have a couple here in need of it." he said. ''I'm sure they do." I said. "What happened to the guy we were with?" Dean asked. "He left, you guys should have gone with him." he said. "Do you have a computer we can use?" Dean asked. The manager looked at us weirdly before he led us to his desk.

Thirty minutes later we got Sam's location. Lucky for us, he took the crap Beetle that he stole. That's when it hit me on why he went to southern Wisconsin. "Dean, he's going after hunters, Jo is in southern Wisconsin." I said. "Why isn't she at the Roadhouse with Ellen and Ash?" he asked. "Well, she started hunting after the job she worked with us." I said. With that Dean stepped on the gas.

Dean's P.O.V.

When we got to the bar that Jo worked at it was night. Bella and I got the holy water and both of us took a pistol and a knife. I held my pistol with my other hand wrapped around the holy water. We walked in and saw Jo tied to a post with Sam holding a knife to her throat.

"Sammy, step away from her." I said calmly. "I begged you Dean, I begged you to stop me." Sam said. We stepped closer and he stepped away from Jo. We tossed the holy water on him. The water seared his skin but he jumped through a window. "Iz, untie Jo." I said as I ran after our demon possessed brother. The bar was next to the river which means that the bar backed up to a dock.

I followed Sam into a warehouse that housed boats. "So you've been in Sam this whole time?" I asked as I checked the magazine. "Yep, you should have seen the face you guys made when you thought Sammy killed that guy." he said. "I will kill you myself." I said. "No you won't. Not while I'm in your little brother." the demon said. That's when he fired a couple of shots. He ran onto the dock and I followed.

I came to the end of the dock and I turned around only to see Sam standing in front of me. His gun pointing right at me. Without thought he pulled the trigger. The bullet but into my shoulder, but had enough force behind it to send me into the river. I struggled to the ramp at the side of the dock where I laid there for a while.

About twenty minutes later Jo found me and helped me into the bar. "Where's Izzy?" I asked as she dug the bullet out. "Sam took her, he was really a demon?" Jo asked. "Yeah, you're a butcher." I said. "Stop being a pussy. Do demons ever tell the truth?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess if they know that it'll mess with your head." I said. Jo finished up the stitching and wrapped my shoulder up. "Are you going after him?" Jo asked. "Yeah, kinda have to." I said shrugging on the jacket, careful not to jostle my shoulder too much. "Do you even know where he's going?" she asked. "Some, he seems to be going after hunters. The closest hunter is in South Dakota." I said. "Okay, he took your car, so here take mine." Jo said.

Jo tossed me the keys and I went after my brother. I made it to Singer's Auto a couple hours later. I got into the yard and heard pounding coming from the Impala.

"DEAN!" Bella yelled. "It's okay Bells, I'm here." I said. "I saw you get shot, and fall in." she said. "I know baby, hold on I'll get you out." I said. I took out my lock pick and set to work on the trunk. Seconds later I heard it click and I opened it. Bella's hands were cuffed behind her back, so I helped her out and got the cuffs off. She gave me a bone crushing hug as I got them off.

"Okay Iz, let's get inside and check on Bobby." I said. Bella nodded as we walked into the only home we've ever known. "Took you guys long enough to get here. I have him tied up in the study." Bobby said. "Hey, I was here the whole time, except I was locked in the trunk." Iz said. "Right, well let's get the thing out of Sam." I said. I grabbed a bucket of holy water and walked in behind Bella and Bobby.

I threw the water on Sam as Bobby started the ritual. Bobby did the incantation and was finished, nothing happened. "Oops, doesn't seem to have worked." Sam said. Then he started an incantation of his own, which made the wind howl and the fire in the fireplace to flame up higher. Bobby walked up and pulled Sam's sleeve on his right arm. On his arm was a brand of some sort.

"It's a damn binding spell! It looked itself in Sam's body!" Bobby shouted over the wind. "What do we do now?" Iz asked. "I have no idea!" Bobby yelled. The wind stopped just as we heard a loud crack come from the ceiling. Looking up I saw that the devil's trap had broken and the demon was free.

"Dean, why can't you stay dead?" he asked. "I guess it's my lively personality. Why don't you go to hell?" I said. "Already been, by the way I met your dad, he says howdy." the demon said punching me and digging his thumb in the bullet wound. When he was about to punch me again Bobby grabbed his hand and Bella took a hot poker to the brand on his arm. Sam fell to his knees and let out a scream as the demon left his body.

Sam came back to his senses and looked around confused. "Dean, Bella, what did I miss?" Sam asked. In response I punched him, which hurt like hell. Bella helped us both up and Bobby got ice for Sam and me. Bella had me take my jacket off and roll up the sleeve so she could restitch the bullet wound.

"Here, wear these." Bobby said tossing each of us a necklace. "What are these for?" Sam asked. "They're anti-possession charms." Bobby said. "Thanks Bobby." we said as we got up to leave. "No problem, just don't be strangers." Bobby said.

We climbed in the Impala and drove off. "Dean, thanks for not pulling the trigger when I asked you to." Sam said. "Well, it wasn't you Sam." I said. "This time, but what about next time?" he asked. "There won't be a next time, Sammy." Iz said. "I wish I had your optimism." Sam said.

We dropped the subject as we stopped for the night about five hours away from Bobby's. Bella fell straight to sleep next to Sam as her head hit the pillow. I went back out to make sure the car was locked up. After that I crashed on the extra bed.


	12. Chapter 12: Almost Fatal Dream

Chapter 12: Almost Fatal Dream

Sam's P.O.V.

I woke up and Bella was still curled up on her side fast asleep. I heard the shower running which meant that Dean was up. I also smelled coffee, I got out of bed and poured myself a cup and I sat on the couch watching TV. Dean came out ten minutes later fully dressed.

"I'm going to get breakfast, what do ya want?" Dean asked. "A stack of pancakes." I said. "Right, I'll get her usual breakfast order." he said. I nodded as he left the room. I drained the rest of the coffee and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out in my jeans Bella was still asleep. I pulled on a shirt as Dean came in.

"Should we wake her?" I asked. "Nah, she barely slept at all in the past couple of weeks." Dean said. "Okay," I said looking over at her. She hasn't moved from her position since I've woken up. I could tell that she was having nightmares last night cause she kept stealing the blankets.

When it was almost noon and she was still asleep is when we began to worry. I walked over to her and sat next to her. "Iz, time to wake up." I said. I didn't get a response I looked over to Dean slightly worried. I took off the blankets but all she did was move with them. I turned her over and her skin was ice cold.

"Dean, she's freezing." I said, I put my fingers on her neck, I felt a pulse. "She's alive, why isn't she waking up?" I asked. "How should I know? We do need to put her under warm water. Maybe that will wake her up." he said. I nodded as he went to turn on the water. I gently picked her up careful to support her head. I put her in the tub, but all it did was make her clothes soaked.

"Sam, grab some dry clothes and call Bobby." Dean said. "What's Bobby gonna do?" I asked. "I don't know Sam, I have no idea what the hell is going on, do you?" he asked. Just as we took off her shirt we saw something carved on her stomach.

She's MINE!

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe it's the demon." Dean guessed. I shrugged as we put on the sweater then took off the shorts and switched them for sweats. We placed her on the bed and got our stuff in the trunk. I then sat in the back with her as Dean drove to Bobby's.

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up strapped to a table and I couldn't move. All I could do was look around the room. What I saw made my heart sink; it looked like the damn warehouse back in Roswell. Then a man appeared.

"Hello Bella, it's good to see you again." he said, then his eyes turned yellow. "You!" I snarled. "Me," the demon said. "What the hell did you do to my brothers, you demonic bastard?" I snarled. "Oh, they're alive. No need to worry about them right now princess." he said.

He turned around and picked up a razor. Yellow eyes turned to me and carved something in my stomach. "That's a little message to your brothers." he said. "What do you want to do with me?" I asked. "You see, Isabella. You weren't supposed to be born. Your mama was supposed to die November 2, 1983. But thanks to your daddy she didn't and you were born five years later." he said. "If you want to kill me, than kill me already." I said sharply.

"Oh, I will, but it will be torturous for you." he said. Yellow-Eyes turned back around and a thought came to me. He said that he carved something on me to send a message to my brothers. That means that this is all a dream, so if I can take control and let them know then they could figure out how to get rid of him.

Yellow-Eyes turned back to me with a knife this time and got to work on me. I closed my eyes as the pain started. I concentrated on Sam and Dean so that the plan will stop. When I opened my eyes I found myself in the Impala.

Dean's P.O.V.

"Dean, she's awake." Sam said. I pulled over as quickly as I could. I turned around as she started talking. "I don't have long, Yellow-Eyes is going full out Freddy Krueger on me. He wants to kill me slowly, get to Bobby's quickly." she struggled saying it. Bella closed her eyes again and started to cough up blood.

"Go, Dean, go." Sam shouted as I tossed him napkins. I put the car in gear and gunned it out of there. We were about 100 miles from Bobby's, so I floored it. Thirty minutes later we pulled into Bobby's.

"She's burning up." Sam said stepping out of the car. "I filled a tub with ice. It's the downstairs bathroom." Bobby said. "Thanks Bobby." I said. "I'm not worthless. How is she doing?" Bobby asked. "Well, she woke up thirty minutes ago to tell us that this is because the demon is torturing her in her mind. Right after that she is coughing up blood." I said. "Why this thing is going after her is beyond me. I'll get to work on finding a way to get rid of him." he said.

I nodded and went back inside. I went into the bathroom to see Sam kneeling by the tub, his hand on Bella's forehead. I sat on the edge and grabbed her hand. It was hot to the touch but then I noticed the cuts appearing on her.

"God, he's butchering her." I said. "And we can't do anything about it." Sam said. "Bobby is working on something." I said. "I hope it's fast." he said. "Me too Sam, me too." I said. To myself I prayed that she had the strength to last a bit longer.

Bella's P.O.V.

The pain was unbearable, but I had to keep going. I will not let him get the best of me, I refuse to. I was fighting him with every bone in my body. Yellow-Eyes was coming at me again with a hot poker. The usual smirk on his face.

"What, no smart ass response? I'm shocked Bella, maybe I've broken you. No wait that was the shifters in Roswell. Tell me, do you still feel them forcing themselves onto you?" he asked. "Go…..fuck…..yourself…you….demonic…bastard!" I said through clenched teeth. "Ooooo, good, voice your anger." he said. He shoved the poker in my leg and I screamed at the searing pain.

That's when I started hearing the distant chanting of Latin. Smiling as Yellow-Eyes became angered and started screaming himself. I blinked and I was on a bed at Bobby's, no trace of the dungeon or the torture I endured. Dean and Sam wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." I said. "It scared us, especially Dean." Sam said kissing my forehead. "Really De?" I asked. "Yeah, you were being tortured again and we couldn't stop it." Dean said. "I know. I have an idea of what to do with those charms Bobby gave us." I said. "Yeah, and what's that Iz?" Dean asked. "Get them as tattoos, that way we won't lose them." I said.

Dean agreed right away but it took Sam awhile to agree to it. "Just so ya idjits know you have to keep the charm next to your heart." Bobby said. I got up and went over to Bobby to give him a hug. "Thanks for getting me out of that nightmare." I said. "It's no problem Darlin'." he said.

Sam's P.O.V.

We left Bobby's and went into town and found a tattoo shop. I was nervous to say the least. I've been hurt on several occasions doing what we do, so I didn't know what to expect. We walked into the parlor and first thing that I noticed was the artists with numerous tattoos.

"How can I help you three?" the guy at the front asked. "My brothers and I want to get this as a tattoo." Bella said handing him the pendant. "You three hunters?" he asked. "How do you know about hunters?" I asked. "I am one, part time anyway. Name's Steve." he said. "I'm Sam, my brother Dean and my sister Bella." I said. "Well, Sam, Dean, Bella let me get this drawn out and I'll be right with you." Steve said. As Steve turned his back to us I turned to my siblings.

"Did you know that he was a hunter?" I asked. "I had a feeling. This place is good. This is where I got my first tattoo, remember De?" Iz asked. "The one to mom right between your shoulders?" Dean asked. "That's the one." she said. "Why haven't I seen it?" I asked. Bella shrugged off her jacket; she was wearing her tube top, pulled her hair back and turned.

Right between her shoulder blades was an angel with the wings spread. In front of it was a silhouette of a woman facing the angel. It was really well done; it was pure black and white with mom's name underneath it.

"When did you have that done?" I asked. "My 16th birthday." she said. "Well, it's ready. All we need now is where you want to put them." Steve said. "Well with the symbol to work properly it needs to be put near the heart." I said. "Right, so right or left side?" he asked. Simultaneously the three if us said left.

Steve led us back and motioned for Dean and I to take off our shirts. Bella was fine in her top. Steve did mine, since it'll be my first tattoo.

"So Sam, how long have you been hunting?" he asked. "My dad started to train me when I was 8. Went on my first hunt when I was 13 on a salt and burn." I said. "Ah, so you're the famous Winchester's." he said. "Yeah, that's us. How did you get started?" I asked. "My roommate was killed by a werewolf. I barely escaped." he said. "That sucks, I'm sorry." I said. "It wasn't your fault. It was actually your dad who taught me. You're all set, no demon will be getting in you." he said.

I met back up with Dean and Bella at the front and paid. "What I'd tell ya, these guys do a great job." Iz said. "Yeah, they did." Dean said. We left and headed back on the road to do whatever job we find.


	13. Chapter 13: Hearts

Chapter 13: Heart

Bella's P.O.V.

After dealing with Sam's possession and Yellow-Eyes' dream torture I have been sleeping better. I was focusing better on the research, especially with a peculiar job that involved tall tales like alligators in the sewers and alien abduction. We had to call Bobby in, only to discover that it was a trickster, which is like a demi-god. The case after that involved two ghosts haunting a highway every year. We helped one of them let go of what was keeping her here. The other one, we salted and burned the bones. Now we were on our way to California to deal with a werewolf. Dean was psyched to say the least.

"Dude, werewolves are badass." he said. "Wow Dean, maybe that's what we should do every now and then Iz." Sam said. "No kidding, I haven't seen him this happy since he fixed the Impala." I said. "Ha ha, very funny. We haven't seen one of these since we were kids." he said. "I don't remember that." I said. "You were six; it's not surprising that you don't remember it." Sam said.

"So, tell me about the witness." Dean said while putting silver bullets in the magazine. "Well, Justine's secretary Madison found his body in his office" Sam said. "Heart gone?" he asked. "Yep, lunar cycle is right too." I said. "Awesome." Dean said. I shook my head and grabbed one of the full clips and put it in my gun.

We headed over to Madison's apartment to ask if she had seen anything weird lately. We arrived at the house and climbed the steps to Madison's apartment only to see a guy coming out. The guy wore a white tee with a Christian phrase on it, he had curly brown hair and a full on beard.

"Can I help you guys?" he asked. "Yes, we're here to talk to Madison Wheller." I said as we showed our state police badges. "It's alright Mel. Thanks for the casserole." Madison said. "Okay, if you need anything just come on over." Mel said. Mel left and Madison let us in.

"Sorry about Mel, he's sweet but a little too sweet." she said. "It's alright; we just want to asked you a few questions." I said. "Okay, what about?" Madison asked. "Did your boss have any enemies?" Dean asked. "It was an animal attack right?" she asked. "Yes, we are just following procedure." I said. "Derek," she said. "Who's Derek?" Sam asked. "My ex-boyfriend. He came to the office couple months ago, punched Justin because he thought Justin and I were together. I broke up with Derek about a month after that." Madison said. "Have you seen Derek since?" I asked. "Actually, every Tuesday after work the office goes to the bar, I saw Derek there. He's been stalking me. I'm sorry; do you guys want some coffee?" Madison asked.

Madison went and made some coffee but we told her that we would take a rain check. We went back to the hotel to research this Derek. While I was searching Madison called. So we headed back to her place. When we got there and got out of the car I saw Jacob O'Brien.

"Jake?" I called out. "Bella? My god, beautiful as ever." Jake said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I was going to tell you but you left before I got the chance to tell you. I'm a hunter as well." he said. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I had to be sure. I'm sorry Bella." Jake said.

Dean and Sam walked up and I saw Jacob visibly stiffen. "Dean, you remember Jacob, right?" I asked. "The kid you went to Prom with?" Dean asked. "Yeah," I responded.

"Good to see you again Dean, and you must be Sam." Jake said. "Yeah, that's me." Sam said. "Listen, guys can I talk to Bella for a while, you guys don't to worry about a thing." Jake said. "One condition, well two, she keeps her phone on and gun loaded." Dean said. "Fine by me." Jake said.

Jake took my hand and led me to his bike. I swung on put my hands around his waist as he drove off. We stopped at a little diner for lunch so we could catch up.

Dean's P.O.V.

"I never thought in a million years that I would see that kid again. Never thought he was a hunter either." I said. "He seems like a nice kid. Did you threaten him the first time you met him?" Sam asked. "Hell yeah, my sixteen year old sister being asked to prom by an eighteen year old guy, that's just teen pregnancy waiting to happen. I was just lucky that dad wasn't there." I said.

We got to Madison's apartment, but as we knocked Mel opened up behind us. "What do you guys want and where's the blonde?" he asked. "Police business." I said as Madison opened her door and let us in. "I guess we'll have that coffee now." I said. Madison gave me a half-hearted smile before we followed her into the kitchen.

"Did you see Derek again?" Sam asked. "Yeah, he was standing by that tree and the next second he was gone." she said handing us mugs. Madison went out of the kitchen.

"Right, I'll stay here, you go find creepy stalker dude." I said. "Why do you get to stay here with the girl?" Sam asked. "'Cause I'm the oldest." I said. "No, we're settling this the old fashion way." he said. So we played rock, paper, scissors. I lost. "Dean, always with the scissors. Bundle up out there." Sam said. "Best two out of three." I said. So we played again and I lost again. So I left Sam with Madison and left to go find Derek.

Bella's P.O.V.

Jake and I sat at a booth catching up, then he asked whether or not I would be his girlfriend. "Jake, I still like you and all, but I'm not sure if I can handle that type of relationship after what happened a couple years ago." I said. "What happened a couple years ago?" he asked. "I….I was beaten and raped." I said quietly. "Oh, Bells, I'm sorry." he said. "Jake, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't my brothers' faults either. I just drew the short straw on that job." I said. The waiter came with our food and left. Jake moved to sit next to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry about not being there for you. I would really like us to be together, and I'm willing to wait for you." Jake said. I smiled and he smiled, which made my stomach do somersaults.

"Jake, how did you get into hunting?" I asked. "When I was 13, my brother and I were home by ourselves and I had just put him to bed. At midnight I heard a blood curdling scream. I got up to check on him only to see this wraith hovering over my brother. I ran to my parents room, grabbed my dad's pistol and ran back. By the time I got there the wraith was already gone and my brother was dead. Nobody believed me, they called it a suicide. Josh was eight years old. I ran away after that, I learned how to hunt from a guy named Bill Harvel." he said. "Oh, Jake. I'm sorry." I said.

"How did you get into hunting?" Jake asked. "My mom was killed by a demon when I was six months old. That's how the family got into it. Dean was nine and Sam was five. I didn't find out about the supernatural until I was eight. I don't know what it was but something tried to grab me from my bed. So I started training, I helped with research with Sammy. When I was thirteen Sam left for college and I went on my first hunt with Dean and my dad." I said.

"Wow, so you have no memory of your mom?" Jake asked. "No, it's not like I miss her or anything but from what I understand is that I look a lot like her." I said. "That's common. Thank you for telling me." he said. I smiled again when my phone rang.

Sam's P.O.V.

At first I was sitting awkwardly at the table until Madison came out with a laundry basket full of her underwear. Horrified I moved to the offered couch. I sat there just as awkwardly as before. My phone rang and I saw that it was Dean.

"Hey Dean," I said. "Let me guess; you're sitting on the couch doing nothing." he said. "Whatever, Dean. Do you got him?" I asked. "Well he wasn't at work, but they told me where he usually goes, I'm heading there now. Hey, what's she wearing?" he asked. "Bye Dean." I said hanging up. I hung my head then I wondered if leaving Bella with Jacob was a good thing. So to ease my mind I gave her a call.

"Hey Sammy," I hear her say. "Sounds like you're having a good time." I said. "Yeah well, I'm kind of nervous, I'm not sure it I'm ready for a relationship yet, Sammy." Bella said. "It takes time Iz, I know, but I think that I'm ready to move on from Jess, maybe it's time for you too sis." I said. "Maybe, it takes a while to get back in the swing of things and I still really like him." she said. "Then all I can say is go for it, but you know that it'll be hard with this lifestyle." I said. "Thanks, let me guess, you won a game of rock, paper, scissors and you get to sit with Madison ad Dean is tailing Derek?" Iz asked. "Yeah, I should probably go. Be safe and talk to you later." I said. "Will do Sammy," Iz said and hung up. Madison was standing in the doorway.

"Is Iz the blonde with you guys earlier?" Madison asked. "Yeah," I said. "Is she like your girlfriend or something?" she asked. "Ew, god no. She's my sister, the other guy, Dean is our brother." I said. "Sorry, hey my show is about to come on, do you want to watch it with me?" Madison asked. "Sure, I have nothing else to do." I said.

I went back to the couch and she put on a soap; during the show Iz sent me a text saying she would be meeting up with Dean. I got to say that it was very addicting

Dean's P.O.V.

I followed Derek into a strip joint and I was in heaven. It was after dark so I decided to give Sam another call. It rang a couple times before he answered.

"Hey, Dean. Do you have him?" he asked. "Yeah, my eyes are glued." I said as I handed a stripper a twenty. "Well stay on him. Iz should be meeting up with you." Sam said. "Hey, how's Madison?" I asked. "She's asleep." he answered. "Okay, well I should go." I said hanging up.

I got a text from Iz shortly after the call. 'Where are you?' she sent. 'At a strip joint.' I sent. 'Well I'll meet you at Derek's apartment. Jake and I are there right now, we've found no sign of any hearts.' Iz sent. 'Okay, well Derek is leaving now, so I got to go.' I sent.

I followed Derek out as he climbed into his truck. I climbed into the Impala and followed him back to his apartment. I stood in the alley when Iz and Jake found me.

"Anything weird yet?" Iz asked. "Nah, nothing yet. Did you two have fun?" I asked. "Yeah, you can say that we are working on becoming more serious." Jake said. Before I could asked what they were talking about, I heard fighting coming from Derek's apartment.

Iz and Jake followed me up to his apartment only to see Madison, eating Derek's heart. Madison turned to us and attacked me. I only had time to pull my silver knife, which I cut her arm with before she knocked me out.

I woke up hours later to see Jake helping Izzy up. I got up and called Sam after I made sure that Iz was okay. "Are you okay Iz?" I asked. "Yeah, head hurts a little, she just tossed us at the wall. De, you need to call Sam, he's with her." Iz said.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Sam. He picked up almost right away. "Madison's the werewolf." I said. "What? I've been here the whole night." Sam said. "Well nice job watching her. Check her right arm, right under the elbow. I nicked her with a silver knife." I said. Sam hung up and we ran to the car.

We walked back into the apartment to see Madison tied to a chair with Sam standing with a gun out. It looked like Madison was crying but I didn't care. Iz and I went on either side of Sam.

Bella's P.O.V.

"My head feels great thanks." I said. "Can I talk to you guys for a second?" Sam asked. Sam dragged us into the other room to talk.

"I don't think she knows that she's turning." he said. "Maybe we should find out when she was bitten." Dean said. "I think I know." Sam said. Sam went back into the room where he tied Madison up.

"When were you mugged, Madison?" Sam asked. "Does it matter?" she asked. "Just answer the question." Dean said. "About a month ago." Madison said. Dean, Sam and I looked at the scar on the back of her neck.

"That's just a love bite; trust me that could have been a lot worse." Dean said. "Were you by any chance attacked at hunter's point?" Jake asked. "Yes," she said. "You know guys, I once read in dad's journal that you might be able to cure werewolves by severing the bloodline." I said. "Okay, Iz, Jake and I will go after the one that turned her while you stay here. This time watch her, can you do it?" Dean asked. Sam looked back at Madison sadly and back at us.

"Sammy," I said. "I'll shoot her alright." he said. I gave him a hug as I followed my eldest brother and Jake out the door. We headed out to hunter's point when the moon came out. I turned to my brother with a crazy idea.

"Why don't you use me as bait." I offered. "Absolutely not. It's too dangerous." Dean said. "De, come on, we know that a lot of girls have gone missing, this werewolf has gone after girls. In order to catch this guy we need bait." I said. "I don't like it either Dean, but do we have any other choice?" Jake asked. "Fine, your gun is on you right?" he asked. "Yes, and loaded up with silver bullets too." I said. "Okay, stand in the middle of the street, Jake and I will be behind the dumpster keeping an eye out." Dean said.

I went to the middle of the street and waited. In the distance I heard the howl. My hand was on the handle of my gun, which was in the waistband of my jeans. I closed my eyes and relied on my hunter instincts. I heard something running at me. I listened until it was almost on me. I opened my eyes, somersaulted out of the way. Dean and Jake ran out from behind the dumpster and the three of us shot the werewolf.

It dropped to the ground, that's when I saw that it was Mel. He struggled to breathe, begging for help. I felt sorry for him, he didn't know what happened to him. Jake came up and put his arms around me for a hug before Dean came up and gave me a hug.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jake asked. "Are you kidding, almost every time we moved Bella would beg us to so to some gymnastic classes." Dean said. "Really, a gymnast? I would never have guessed." Jake said. I smiled and we went back to the Impala and headed back to Madison's apartment.

Jake gave me his number and a quick kiss and left on his motorcycle. Sam came out and the three of us waited outside in the Impala, waiting to see if she would turn. Then Madison came out and down the stairs and over to us. She knocked on Dean's window, he rolled it down.

"You know for a stake out, this car is pretty noticeable." Madison said. "Sorry, you see we're pretty sure that you won't turn tonight but we're not sure." Dean said. "Well come inside and we'll wait it out together." she said.

So we went back up to her apartment and waited it out. We got so bored that while Dean and I were playing goldfish we turned back to see Sam talking to Madison.

"He really likes her." I said. "How can you tell?" Dean asked. "Look at his expression and the way they're talking." I said. Dean turned and looked with a grin on his face.

Hours later we stood at the window watching the sunrise. Dean and I left, leaving Sam with Madison. Dean and I walked back to the hotel room with a bag of bagels. After I ate one I crashed on the bed.

Dean's P.O.V.

Sam pounded on the door when Iz woke up saying that Madison turned. So Bella called Bobby to see if we could help her. There was no way to help her other than killing her. So in the end Madison wanted Sam to kill her. When I offered Sam refused and went to kill Madison. Everybody was crying when we heard the gun shot. We left town shortly after that and I decided that we could use a break.


	14. Chapter 14: Folsom Prison Blues

Season 2: Chapter 14: Folsom Prison Blues

Sam's P.O.V.

After Madison, Dean thought that we needed a break so we went to LA. I found a case at the film studio. So we went on a tour and got to the right filming studio. That's where we found actual ghosts being controlled by this writer who was mad about the producers for destroying his script.

Now we got a call from one of dad's old marine friends. Apparently a ghost has been killing people in the prison. And the only way to get into the prison is by getting arrested.

"So, I have a plan to get us into the prison." Dean said. "I'm not going to like this am I?" I asked. "No, probably not." he said. "Fine, what's the plan?" Iz asked. "Okay, there's an old museum nearby, Sam and I will break into it while Iz stays back and calls the police." he said. "That's all I'm doing? Seriously?" Iz asked. "Yes, just stay away from the prison." Dean said. "Fat chance." I said.

The next day we got ready and staked out the museum. At about 10 pm, when the museum was closed, Dean and I broke into the place. The whole time I hated the plan. The plan to get arrested went smoothly. The police got there right on schedule, just as planned. It wasn't my first time in cuffs and they weren't at all comfortable. I was worried about Bella though, wondering what she was doing.

Bella's P.O.V.

I was out shopping, getting supplies to get into the police station. I was going to disguise myself as my brothers' lawyer. I got into the room went into the bathroom. I had already called the station identifying myself as Serena Brown, criminal defense lawyer for the Winchester's.

To get ready, I put on a red wig, and took out my eyebrow piercings. I did my make-up, put on the gray suit and grabbed Dean's keys and headed to the station. I was smiling to myself when I see their faces at what I did to my face. Throughout the drive I practiced my southern accent, just to see if I could fool them, at least the officers.

Twenty minutes later I was walking into the station and was directed to the second interrogation room. There I found Victor Hendrickson was questioning my brothers.

"Agent Hendrickson, I'm Serena Brown, Sam and Dean's lawyer." I said. "Fine, you boys are lucky that she showed up." Hendrickson said as he walked out. I sat down and was facing my brothers. I smiled in my head as I saw no recognition on their faces.

"You boys sure have some really interesting charges. It sure is interesting how you two got caught in the first place." I said. "Well, sweetheart you can say that we live dangerously." Dean said. "Well, I already have someone, so why don't you help me with your cases." I said. "Bella?" Sam asked. I winked and handed them each a piece of paper.

"You mean your sister right, well the cops haven't found her yet. You guys sure have one smart sister." I said. "Yeah, we do." Sam said. "Anyway, I'll see what I can do from my end. Do you two have any questions?" I asked. "We are heading to the right prison, right?" Dean asked. "From what I can tell you two are heading to Folsom Prison, before being transferred to a higher security prison." I said. They nodded their heads before I got up. I felt Dean slip something in my pocket before I got out of there.

Dean's P.O.V.

"Holy shit, I just hit on our sister." I whispered a little horrified. "She did do a great job disguising herself. I didn't recognize her either. Did you know that she could do accents?" Sam asked. "No," I said. "So is this part of your genius plan?" Sam asked. "Yes," I said. "Even the part about Hendrickson?" he asked. "Well, yeah, he got here sooner than I thought though." I said. Sam shook his head and put his head on the table.

About an hour later Sam and I were put onto a bus. That bus was filled with other criminals and they were eyeballing us. Sam looked at me with his usual bitch face. I gave him a reassuring smirk as we pulled into the prison.

Sam and I were separated into different cells. As I was lying on my bunk I was coming up with a plan. When it was time for us to come out and eat. I met back up with Sam and fill him in with the plan.

"Sam, that guy is staring at you." I said seeing a big heavy set guy going over and talking to another heavy set guy. "Great, just what I needed." he mumbled. "You know this stuff isn't half bad." I said. "Good, you can have mine." he said pushing his tray to me.

I looked back over to see those two guys standing up and walking towards us. "Look alive Sammy, your buddy's back, and he's brought a friend." I said. So Sam and I got up and started to leave but we were stopped by a big guy.

So Sam stood back as I fought with the guy that was going after Sam. After a few seconds a couple of guards broke us up and then put us in solitary confinement. But my job was done and Sam was free to figure out the whole situation.

Bella's P.O.V.

Jake was hanging with me, keeping me company when my phone rang. I stepped away from the bed to answer the phone.

"Hello," I said. "Hey Iz, are you having fun?" Sam asked. "Yeah, you guys should have seen your faces when you realized that it was me." I said. "Yeah, well they put Dean in solitary so the plan is going smoothly." he said. "Okay, if you need anything call okay Sammy." I said. "Will do, be careful, you did a really good job disguising yourself, keep it up or Hendrickson will have you made." Sam said hanging up.

I went back to the bed and crawled next to Jake. He gave me a passionate kiss before we went back to went back to the case. After knowing that I would be by myself I called in Jake for back up. We started officially going out after LA. I felt that it was time to move past Roswell.

"So how is Dean's all mighty plan going?" Jake asked. "Apparently it's going well. Dean's fitting right in." I said. "Well it's getting late, what do you say after you go talk to those FBI guys we go grab dinner." he said. "Sounds good, I need to get ready." I said. It took me about twenty minutes to get ready and when I came out Jake wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look hot as a red head." Jake said in my ear. "Jake, not now. I promise after I deal with Hendrickson." I said. "Okay Bells, let's get going before I grabbed Dean's keys and we went to the station.

Jake waited in the car a couple streets down so the police wouldn't identify it. I had already changed the plates from Kansas to Ohio ones. I walked into the main room to see Hendrickson and his partner looking at files that I assumed were my brothers and mine. I put on the accent before I even said a word.

"Agent Hendrickson, I'd like to talk to you about the charges that my clients face." I said. "Miss Brown, these guys are filled to the brim with weird. What's weird is that we still can't find their sister. It seems Isabella Winchester dropped off the map." he said. "Well, I'm more focused on the two we do have. Can't you guys just drop the more ridiculous charges and stick with more serious ones?" I asked. "No can do Miss Brown. I want all the Winchester's behind bars, even if it is with all these ridiculous charges." Hendrickson said. "Okay, whatever just wait until we get to the trial." I said and walked back out.

I walked out of the station and walked down the street. My hunter senses were on hyperdrive, I felt someone watching me. So I ducked into a restaurant and into a bathroom. I quickly changed and washed off the make-up. I walked back out dressed in jeans and a purple top. The sense that I was being followed vanished ten minutes later as I climbed into the Impala.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" Jake asked. "Not in the slightest. Where to anyway?" I asked. "How about we get take out and head back to the hotel." he said. "Okay, why don't you go get it when we get back." I said. "Sure, why not babe." he said. I smiled my stomach filling with butterflies as we drove back to the hotel.

When we got back Jake climbed on his bike and zoomed off. That left me with 45 minutes to spare to freshen up. It took that long for me to set the mood. When Jake came back in, it was all romantic. I lit the candles so we could eat. We didn't even get through the entire meal before we were on the bed.

Jake slowly took my shirt off, his fingers brushing against my skin. He then undid my bra, tugging it off. He dipped his head to the tattoo and trailed down to my breast. I let out a moan; it has been too long since I've been intimate. I then tore off his shirt and instantly I felt his burning need. Before we waited too long he rolled off so we could get our pants off.

As I was struggling to get my pants off I heard the tearing sound that I associated with condoms. As I finally got them off Jake climbed on top of me. I nodded as I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slipped inside of me. I rode him until he collapsed on top of me. We kissed until we couldn't breathe. I laid my head on his chest, blankets lying on top of us as we drifted off to sleep.

Sam's P.O.V.

I found Dean in the yard playing poker. Except playing for money he was playing for cigarettes. I walked over just as the guy he was playing left.

"You don't even smoke." I said gesturing to the pile of cigarettes. "It's the currency of the land Sammy." Dean said. "Well it turns out that there are remains to burn. Apparently there was so much blood that they couldn't mop all of it out." I said. "I thought they said it was a heart attack?" he asked. "Yeah, well his heart did stop but not from natural causes." I said.

So at lunch Dean picked a fight with a really big guy for a distraction. I snuck my way into the kitchen and grabbed salt, accelerant and matches. From there I climbed into the vents so I could get down into the old cell block. It took about ten minutes to get down there and to find the right cell. I got in it and turned over the mattress to see a big blood stain. I then sprinkled the salt and the accelerant in it before I lit a match and dropped all of them onto the blood stain.

After it was burned all the way I went back up to the yard. I found Dean sitting on a bench near the fence. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"It's done." I said. "I'm not sure it was him, unless he liked to wear dresses." Deans said. "We don't have time for this Dean. We are getting out tonight." I said. "We need to figure out who this nurse was." he said. "Okay genius, how do we do that?" I asked. "Who did you ask about the riot guy anyway?" he asked. I went over to the guy that told me and we got the information.

Dean's P.O.V.

After we got the nurses name I found that I had a visitor. As I walked up a saw a familiar red head, well fake red head. I sat on the other side of the glass so I could talk to my sister.

"It's good to see you Dean." Iz said. "You too." I said. "So, is it done?" she asked. "Not exactly, it turns out that it wasn't an inmate but a prison nurse." I said. "Let me guess you want me to research this nurse?" she asked. "Yeah, her name was Agnes Gildman." I said. "Okay, I'll get it to you before you know it." she said. "Thanks," I said. Izzy smiled and left and I went back to the yard to talk to Sam.

"She's doing it?" he asked. "Yeah, we just need to wait a bit longer." I said. "We're still getting out tonight, right?" Sam asked. "Yeah, Bella is going to get us the information before we get out." I said.

Bella's P.O.V.

Back at the hotel I got everything about the nurse. I wrote it all down and put it into an envelope. Jake and I went back to the prison and gave it to Dad's friend.

"You look so much like your mother." he said. "Thanks, just make sure that this gets to my brothers." I said. "You are definitely John Winchester's daughter. I'll make sure I get this to them." he said. I smiled and gave him a hug and walked out.

I left the Impala hidden on the east side. I told Dean where I was leaving it. I left the key in the glove box. I climbed on the back of Jake's motorcycle and we went back to the hotel. About an hour later I got a call from Agent Hendrickson. So Jake took me back to the station. He waited in the side alley as I went inside.

"Why did you call me Agent Hendrickson?" I asked. "Miss Brown, your clients have escaped. You were their last visitor. I need to know what you and Dean talked about." Hendrickson said. "Well, he asked me to research this Agnes Gildman. It was kind of weird, he asked about where she was buried." I said. "I need to know which cemetery you told him about." he said. So naturally I lied and told them Mountainside Cemetery.

I watched as every one of the cops ran out of the building. I waited until the sirens vanished before walking out. Smiling I took off the wig and climbed on the back of the bike and we drove to the meeting point.

Jake and I only had to wait for a few minutes before I heard the familiar roar on the Impala's engine. When Sam and Dean came out they were still in the orange jumpsuits.

"Orange really suits you guys." I said. "Shut up," Dean said. "What's Jake doing here anyway?" Sam asked. "I needed company, so I called my boyfriend." I said. Both of their jaws dropped as Jake wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Since when?" Dean asked. "Since LA. I took Sam's advice about moving on." I said. Sam smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm glad that you took my advice. Now let's get out of here before Hendrickson finds us." Sam said. "Sounds good," Dean said as he climbed back into the car. Sam followed which left me alone with Jake.

"I'll see you around Jake." I said. "I'll call you sometime, Bells." Jake said. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." he said. Jake dipped his head down and we kissed. It didn't last too long since Dean honked. Smiling I climbed in the car and we drove off.


	15. Chapter 15: All Hell Breaks Loose part 1

Chapter 15: All Hell Breaks Loose part 1

Sam's P.O.V.

We were still on the run from the FBI. We had found a case about a dginn. Dean wound up captured and was in a dream where his wish came true. His wish was that mom never died. Apparently we were all happy, I was with Jess, he was with someone and Bella was with Jake and she was a gold medalist. Bella and I saved him and killed the dginn.

Now we're in between cases, it's always nice to be on a short break. We found this little restraint and Bella and I went in. Both of us dreading actually getting him what he ordered.

"Can't we just not order him the onions and say we did?" Bella asked. "Not really, he'll know. He always knows." I said. "You're right, sometimes I wish he would be less observant when it comes to food." she said. Before I could respond everything went black.

Hours later I woke up on the ground next to an unconscious Bella. I slowly sat up and looked around; only to see what looked like one of those old fashioned ghost towns. Bella moaned and slowly sat up too.

"Sam, where are we?" Iz asked. "I have no idea, Izzy." I said. I stood up and helped my sister up. I pulled out my cell phone and I got absolutely no signal, same with Izzy. So we decided to walk around and see what we can find. We turned a corner and ran into Andy Gallagher.

Dean's P.O.V.

I was out of my mind with worry; my siblings were kidnapped by demons. I turned to the only person I know, Bobby. I didn't know what to do, the last time this happened I worked with a cop. So as I waited for Bobby to get here, my mind went back to yesterday. My thoughts were interrupted by Bobby's truck.

"How are you holding up, Dean?" he asked. "Horrible Bobby. Sam and Bella have been kidnapped by demons. I don't know why they took Bella, from what I know old yellow eyes wants her dead." I said. "I don't know either ya idjit." he said. Suddenly my phone rang. I saw that it was Ash so I answered.

"Ash, do you have anything?" I asked. "Actually, I need you guys to get here as soon as you can, Dean." Ash said. "Okay, Ash, Bobby and I are on our way." I said. Ash hung up and Bobby and I climbed into the Impala and headed to the Roadhouse.

Bella's P.O.V.

When we ran into Andy I instantly went for my knife. "Whoa, I come in peace." Andy said. "Sorry, how did you get here, Andy?" I asked. "I don't know, one minute I was smoking a bong the next I woke up here." Andy said. "Okay, let's stick together. Iz, do you have any other weapons on you?" Sam asked.

Smiling, I handed him another knife. I also have a gun in my waist band. "How many weapons do you have on you?" Andy asked. "Enough," I said. Sam shook his head and we continued to walk the abandoned ghost town.

About fifteen minutes we heard someone pounding on a door. I was able to get it unlocked, when Sam opened it Ava was on the other side. I couldn't believe that she was alive after six months missing.

"Ava?" Sam asked. "Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I don't know. It's good to see you though." Sam said. "What are you talking about? I saw you two days ago." Ava said. "Ava, that was six months ago." I said. "No, that's not possible. What about my fiancé?" Ava asked. "I'm sorry." I said.

After she cried a little we introduced her to Andy. So all together we searched the town. As I imagined, it was out in the middle of nowhere.

"How is Dean going to find us, Sam?" I asked. "Not sure, maybe track our cell phones." he said. "I guess, if we keep them on." I said. We turned another corner to come across another two people. One was African American guy in an army uniform and the other was a blonde, depressed looking woman.

"I think I know what's going on now." Sam said. "What Sammy?" I asked. "Well besides from my sister, I'm guessing that you guys were born in '83?" Sam asked. "How did you know?" they all asked. "Because we were chosen. About a year and a half ago, you guys started having abilities. Whether it's visions or mind control or telekinesis." he said. "Yeah, I've been working on mine; I can project images into people's brains now. Don't worry; it doesn't seem to work on us." Andy said.

"You know, that's great for you. I accidently touched my girlfriend and she died." the blonde said. "So how did we get here?" the army guy asked. "Well how opened minded are you?" I asked. "That depends," he said "It seems that demons grabbed us and put us here." Sam said. "Do you know how crazy you sound?" Army guy asked.

"Pft, you know most of the things that go bump in the night are real. My brothers and I fight them." I said. "So demons are real?" he asked. "Among other things. By the way, my name is Bella, that's my brother Sam. That's Andy and that's Ava." I said. "I'm Jake and that's Sarah." Jake said. With that we got to work on finding a way out of here. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something dark moving.

To feel safer I moved to where Sam and Andy were doing something. Andy was holding a receipt, which I saw had Dean's signature on it. I sent a questioning look towards Sam, but he told me to be quiet. After a few seconds Andy came out of his trance. He gave me a smile before walking away.

Dean's P.O.V.

We pulled up to the Roadhouse only to see that it burned down. "God Damnit!" I growled as Bobby and I got out of the car. "We need to search for survivors, Dean." Bobby said. I agreed, so we went over to the burning remnants of the Roadhouse.

"Do you see Ash anywhere?" I asked. "Not yet," Bobby said. Then I saw a familiar watch still attached to the arm. "God, Ash," I whispered. "Many other hunters were here too." Bobby said. I then came across some sulphur.

"Demons did this, Bobby." I said. "It seems whatever Ash was going to tell us they didn't want us to know." Bobby said. "Do you see Ellen anywhere?" I asked. "Nope," he said. We searched the rest of the ruble but we didn't find Ellen amongst the bodies.

We went back to the Impala, and I had a killer headache. "Dean, we'll find them okay." Bobby said. "I know, I just can't lose them." I said rubbing my temples. "You okay, Dean?" he asked. "Yeah, just a headache." I said. "You get headaches often?" Bobby asked. "What, I'm not some psychic!" I shout just as I doubled over in pain. "Dean!" Bobby shouted. "That was about as much fun as getting kicked in the jewels." I said.

Just then flashes of images flashed in my mind. I saw Sam and Bella, they were in a ghost town I also saw a bell with an oak tree engraved on it. I came out of the vision to see Bobby staring at me in concern.

"Dean, what happened?" Bobby asked. "I saw Sam and Bella and this bell." I said. "Was there an oak tree on the bell?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, actually." I said. "I know where that is." Bobby said. So we climbed in the Impala and headed that way.

Sam's P.O.V.

I had just saved Jake from a demon so everybody was on the same page with Iz and I. Shortly after that we found Sarah dead. So we started to prepare, grabbed iron and Andy found salt. We picked an easily defendable room and Iz and I salted the windows and doors.

I sat on a chair listening to their conversation. Izzy had fallen asleep about an hour ago and I felt myself drift off. I saw yellow-eyes; he was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Sam," he said. "Guys, he's behind you!" I shouted, they didn't hear me. "They can't hear you, Sam. I'm in your head. Don't worry, I won't do to you what I did to your sister." he said. "Then why did you bring her here?" I asked. "To finally kill her. You see, your sister should have never been born. The only reason why she's alive is because your dear sweet dad saved your mom." Yellow-eyes said. "Why are we here, then?" I asked. "Just to let you know I'm rooting for you. You have the training, the skill to lead…" he said before I was being shaken awake.

I opened my eyes to see Andy and Bella looking at me. "What's going on?" I asked. "Ava's gone." Iz said. I got up and the three of us went out to search for her. About five minutes later I hear the scream coming from the building we came from. So I ran back inside to see Ava standing next to Andy's body, his throat was slit.

"What happened, Ava and where were you?" I asked. "I just went outside for a walk and when I came back he was dead." Ava cried. I looked around and I saw the salt line on the window sill was broken. "Ava, what happened to the salt line? I know for a fact that it wasn't broken before we left." I said. Suddenly, Ava stopped crying, wiped the tears and started laughing.

"You know Sam, Andy was right. If you work on these gifts, you have no idea what you're capable of." she said. Ava put her fingers to her temples and suddenly black smoke filtered through the crack in the window where the salt line was broken. As I watched the demon Izzy tackled Ava, distracting her which sent the demon away.

Before Ava could try again Jake came up behind and broke her neck. I stepped in front of Izzy to protect her from Jake. Jake and I were glaring at each other before he spoke.

"You know Sam, Bella, she was right. There can be only one person to get out of here alive." Jake said. "Iz, run!" I shout as Jake lunged at us. Bella was barely out of the way when Jake tackled me through the window. I landed on the ground with a thud as I hear Jake get up. I struggled to get up to see Bella produce the knife she had.

Jake tackled me again, this time straight back to the ground. We traded blows until I kicked him off and he landed on a fence. I gave him one last punch before I staggered over to Bella.

"Sammy, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. I looked up to see Dean and Bobby running at us. I felt Bella push me out of the way, I landed on my back to see Jake stab my sister in her chest.

"No!" I shout just as Dean shouted. Jake ran off with Bobby chasing after him. I got to Bella as she fell to her knees.

"Oh god, Bella. It's okay, it's going to be okay." I said. Dean skidded in on his knees and took in the bloody wound on her chest. "God, Izzy." he said. Bella started coughing up blood and Dean started to put pressure over the wound to stop it from bleeding. I could feel her breathing getting shallower.

"I'm…sor'y." she coughed. "Don't worry about it, I would have done the same thing to." I said. "That's what families are for, sis." Dean said. She slowly closed her eyes and she stopped breathing. "Bella, come on breathe. Please Bella stay with us!" Dean begged.

Dean's P.O.V.

Bella couldn't be dead, I refuse to believe it. Sam and I were both crying trying to get her to wake up. All we got was dead silence. Bobby came up and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Let's get her someplace away from here." Bobby said. We nodded and we got her into the Impala and Bobby drove to a safe house a few miles from the ghost town.


	16. Chapter 16: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

Chapter 16: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

Dean's P.O.V.

I couldn't handle seeing my sister lying so still. Sam was sitting next to her and I was leaning against the doorframe drinking a beer. Bobby came back with a bucket of chicken.

"I brought food back. Are you guy's hungry?" Bobby asked.

"Not hungry," we said still staring at her lifeless body. I gave him a glare and went back to Bella.

"Maybe it's time we bury Bella guys." Bobby said.

"Not yet," Sam said.

"It's time to let go. Besides I could really use your help." Bobby said.

"No, not yet. Just leave." I said. With that Bobby left leaving Sam and I alone.

That night I figured out what to do. Sam was still watching Bella's body so I left, but he heard me leave and followed me outside.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Going for a drive. I need to clear my head." I said.

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid." he said. I nodded my head and climbed into the car.

I drove to the nearest crossroad and I got out. I went to the trunk and grabbed a box and filled it with everything needed to summon a crossroads demon. After I had it all together I went to the middle and buried the box. I waited for about a minute until I heard something behind me. I whipped around to see the demon chick behind me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dean Winchester." she said.

"I want to make a deal." I said.

"That's what I do, Dean." she said.

"I want you to bring my sister back, I will give anything to have her back." I said.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Anything, just bring her back." I pleaded.

"Okay, I'll give you one year instead of ten." she said.

"Fine," I said. The dream and I sealed the deal and I left.

Sam's P.O.V.

I was sitting against the wall when Bella's eyes opened as she sat up gasping for breath. Startled I whispered, "Christo," When nothing happened I sighed in relief. Then I realized that Dean must have done something to bring her back.

"Sam, what happened?" Iz asked.

"You got hurt really bad. It was touch and go for a while." I said.

"How in the world did you did you patch me up? You can't patch up a wound that bad." she said.

"We can't but Bobby can." I said hoping that she won't see through the lie.

Just then Dean walked in and rushed to Bella and gave her a hug.

"De, you're crushing me." Iz said.

"Sorry, it's good to see you up and about." Dean said.

"I bet she's hungry, she has been out for a day." I said.

"Yeah, I could eat." Iz said. I took her to the table and the three of us ate.

Shortly after eating we left for Bobby's. Boy, he was in for a big surprise when we get there. When we were about halfway there Iz was asleep and I looked over at Dean.

"You wanna explain what the hell you did?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Come one Dean, Bella was dead, now she's not. What did you do?" I asked.

"You'll find out when Bobby asks." Dean said.

"Well, I better. If I find out that you did something stupid I will personally kick your ass." I said.

I left it at that as we continued driving to Bobby's. Pretty soon we pulled into Singer's Salvage. Izzy woke up as Dean turned off the engine. We got out of the Impala and went up to the front door and knocked. Bobby opened up and pure shock filled his face.

"Thanks for patching me up Bobby." Iz said moving past him.

"It was no problem." He said. Bobby sent an accusing glare at us. I pointed at Dean and moved past him.

"I want to talk to you two, outside." Bobby said.

"Hey Bella, stay in here. We'll be in in a little bit." Dean shouted.

"Right!" she called back.

Bobby, Dean and I moved outside to the junk yard.

"What the hell did you idjits do?!" Bobby asked.

"I sold my soul." Dean said.

"You did what?!" we yelled.

"I swear you Winchester's jump in the fire for each other." Bobby said. Then we heard someone moving around and we visibly tensed.

We waited until it was almost on us before we grabbed the person. I notice immediately that it was Ellen. We took her inside and Bobby gave her a shot of Holy Water before giving her a shot of whiskey.

Bella's P.O.V.

My brothers were acting extremely weird. It was odd, Dean told me to stay inside as he, Sam and Bobby went outside to talk. I knew that something was going on, I don't know what though. So I went to the bathroom and took off my shirt. Right over my heart was a thin red line; it was just beginning to scar.

'I wasn't just unconscious, I was dead. Who brought me back?' I asked myself. I walked out of the bathroom to see Ellen sitting at the desk, drowning a shot of whiskey.

"Ellen, I know that this is hard, but did you know what Ash wanted to tell us?" Dean asked.

"No," she said.

"How did you get out? Everyone inside was burnt to a crisp." Bobby stated.

"Wait… the Roadhouse burnt down?!" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, Ash and a lot of other hunters as well." Dean said.

"Well anyway, we ran out of pretzels of all things. I was down in the basement and Ash called to tell me to check the safe." Ellen said.

"Did the demons get it?" Bobby asked.

"No, I came back up to see the entire building go up in flames." She said. I was soaking in all the information I just learned before Bobby walked over to a map.

"That kinda makes sense, I've been tracking demon activity. They seem to be gathering around this area." Bobby said.

"What's there?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just a few old churches and a railroad line." Bobby said.

"Who built them?" Sam asked. So we did some research.

It took several hours to figure out that the builder was Samuel Colt.

"Why did Samuel Colt build this?" Sam asked.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked. Bobby handed me the pen and I drew out the railroad line, which formed a giant pentagram.

"It's a huge devil's trap." Sam said.

"So it's keeping things out." Dean said.

"Or it's keeping something in. What's in the center?" Ellen asked.

"Nothing just an old Cowboy cemetery." Bobby said.

With that we got into two separate cars and headed to Montana to the old cowboy cemetery. It took us about a day and a half to get there. When we finally got there, there was another car there.

"Looks like Jake's here." Sam said.

"Yeah, well let's hurry then." I said. We drove passed Jake's car and about twenty minutes later we were outside the cemetery. The five of us got out of the cars and had our guns out.

We went through the maze of graves until we came across a mausoleum in the center. In the front of the door was Jake and he had the colt. His back was to us so we were able to sneak up on him.

Dean's P.O.V.

"Drop the gun, now." I said.

"Nah, how about you. Wait, you….. I killed you." Jake stated.

"Well, you should have made sure." Iz said.

"Like I said, drop it." I said.

"Nah, you see that Ava girl was right. If you just work on it. Like this, you sweetheart, stick the gun to your head." Jake said. With that Ellen turned her gun on herself.

"Shoot him," Ellen said.

"Nah-uh, if you do that I blow her brains out. Now drop your guns." Jake said.

We put out guns down as Jake turned back around. He lifted the Colt and put it in a hole in the door. He turned it as we tackled Ellen before she could kill herself. I looked up to see Sam kill Jake. I saw something in his eyes that scared the crap out of me.

Then the mausoleum door opened and a whole bunch of stuff came out. We dived behind the gravestones to avoid being sucked in.

"What the hell is that?!" I shout so I could be heard.

"It's a Devil's Gate! A damn door to hell!" Ellen shouted.

Bobby, Ellen, Bella and I went to the doors to try and close it. I looked behind me to _the _demon pinning Sam to a tree.

Bella and I left Bobby and Ellen to close the door so we could help Sam. When I got close I got thrown head first into a tombstone. I reached up and felt a cut on my forehead. I saw Bella get tossed into another stone, receiving a similar cut on her head but bigger than mine, it looked. Yellow-Eyes leaned forward until his face was in mine.

"I gotta say Dean, it wasn't for you Bella wouldn't be alive and dear Sammy wouldn't have killed Jake. Now look at him, he's changed since your dear sister was brought back." Yellow-Eyes said.

I looked back at Sam, his eyes were narrowed on the demon in front of me. Then out of nowhere transparent hands wrapped around him and tossed him away from me. The hands belonged to the ghost of my dad.

Dad smiled at me and motioned at the colt. I grabbed it and got the attention of the demon and shot him. Finally a nineteen year quest was over as the demon dropped dead. Sam, Izzy and I stood over the body.

"I don't know what to say." Izzy and Sam said.

"I do. That was for our mom." I said.

The three of us walked back to the Impala, where I tossed the Colt in the trunk. It was useless in killing demons now, it could still kill though. The three of us leaned against the side of the car. I was lost in thought until Iz spoke up.

"So which one of you brought me back?" she asked.

"I did," I said.

"How long did you get, Dean?" Sam asked.

"A year," I said.

"What the hell, Dean? How could you do that?" Iz asked.

"I couldn't handle it. I broke into a million tiny pieces when you died." I said.

"We'll find some way to break the deal, Dean." Sam said.

"You can't, if you even tamper with this deal Iz will drop dead." I said.

"You so deserve an ass kicking for this." Iz said. The three of us climbed in the car and followed Bobby back to his place.


End file.
